No leaf clover
by MVL19
Summary: Bra, a teen with a f homelife until she meets a new man...he P.E teacher!. RomanceHumourAngst LEMON
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I does not own DB/DBZ or DBGT. Oh well I'll get over it heh heh.  
  
A/N: Well hellooo people!! This is my second fanfic (YAY!!! I guess) This doesn't follow the DB..... series ok.  
  
Well on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue.  
  
Bra Briefs? She was the daughter of the richest woman in the world? The daughter of the second strongest man in the world?  
  
She had a pretty good backround?  
  
But she was put up for adoption. Why?  
  
Because her mother wasn't able to look after her, fearing that she was too old for more kids.  
  
So Bulma done the next best thing, and got rid of her, longing for her to have a far better childhood.  
  
But that was 16 years ago, you can't go back on the past, no matter what.  
  
Bra had turned into a healthy teenager. She was adopted by the most loving family. They had always longed for a child of   
  
there own, but just couldn't......get there.  
  
But two years after they adopted young Bra, her mother fell pregnant out of the blue. Giving birth too a healthy baby boy,   
  
her father turned abusive towards her.  
  
It was part of Bra's life now though, constantly fighting with them both.  
  
Bra tried to hide this side of her when she was with her mates at school though. They where Terry Anne Zigmoe and Lyra Chan.  
  
Terry, they have known each other since they were toddlers. Terry was always there for Bra, to comfort her when she was sad   
  
or when she had a problem with boys even.  
  
Yes Terry is a boy with a strange name, as his parents always longed for a daughter. But Terry turned out fine and had many   
  
boyfriends as he got older. (Yes Terry is gay)  
  
You could always tell who he was as he had, short blond hair, purple trousers and a pink shirt with the words 'LIFE IS SUCH   
  
A BITCH' printed on the front.  
  
Lyra on the other hand is compleatly different. With her silver hair, dark red tank top and black jeans with big boots.  
  
Lyra was useful when Bra was in trouble as she was an expert with swords. Sometimes she even scared Bra.  
  
But Lyra just wanted to her crush to return again, Damien.  
  
All three grew up together in a group and have stayed that way for many years.  
  
At the age of 8, Bra learned how to fly and shoot ki balls. This was only due to the fact that her father beat her so much   
  
that she decided to fight back, realising she had this new discovered power.  
  
Bra had gone to the gym or trained every day of her life since then.  
  
It's now the start of a new term at school, and Bra is in for an unexpected surprise as the year goes on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ya hi. Soz its started off shit but its just so you know the basic stuff and stuff ok?  
  
Dont worry I promise it WILL get better ok.  
  
luv  
  
VVC. XXX 


	2. First Day Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing ok. A/N: Hi ya. Big thanx to Amariya-Slayer1988, Fo, Dimitry, simmiebuu, and Derek249 for my reviews. I can't believe I got 5 lol. Well here's the next chapter. IMPORTANT! : Lyra belongs to my mate Dimitry and Terry belongs to Fo ok so I does not own them but I DO have permission to use them. Enjoy P.S Dont forget to READ&REVEIW. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: First day back.  
  
Bra woke early in the morning to the sound of her stupid alarm clock.  
  
"Ahh what the fuck" Bra moaned as she picked it up and chucked it out of her open window.  
  
"Shut the hell up, gay fucking clock" Bra moaned again as she dragged herself out of bed, exited her room and dawdled into the bathroom picking up her school clothes on the way.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Bra came out of the bathroom refreshed and dressed in her school clothes. She headed in the direction for the kitchen and saw her brother, Jason, on the way.  
  
"Hi Bra." He greeted her  
  
"Hi Jase' "  
  
"Jeez I hate school, its sooo....."  
  
"...Boring. Yea I know" Bra finished the sentence for him.  
  
20 mins later  
  
Bra was on her way out the door and ready for a new year (A/N: *snort* skool=krap)  
  
She walked down the road listening to a Metallica album on her CD walkman and soon arrived at school.  
  
"Hi bitch!" Terry greeted her first who ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Hi ya Terry. How was your holiday?"  
  
"Well me and maureese split up, and im now dating Jeffrey"  
  
"Uh.........well......congrats...I guess. Any way where's Lyra"  
  
"Oh.... over there beating up June mole"  
  
"She can't resist can she?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Terry and Bra laughed a little before they went over to she Lyra and June.  
  
"Im soooo sorry Lyra" June pleaded in her air headed, high pitched voice.  
  
"Yea well just stay outta my way you runt"  
  
June ran off just as Terry and Bra walked over to her  
  
"So what was that all about?" Bra asked  
  
"Ah.....she looked at me funny" Lyra grinned as Bra and Terry laughed yet again.  
  
"Lyra may I please assist you on getting a hair cut?" Terry added  
  
"Why dont you fuck off and get your own hair cut you little shrimp!!!!!" Lyra threatened Terry while towering over him with clenched fists.  
  
"Oh Lyra your hair is absolutely lovely, I wish I had hair like it"  
  
"Na.....I thought so"  
  
"Will you two please just stop arguing!?" Bra interrupted  
  
"Anyway Bra, I heard we got a new PE teach' " Lyra mainly spoke to Bra than Terry.  
  
"Really? Well maybe its because you scared the others off and trashed the gym hall"  
  
"I still say it collapsed itself"  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Now Lyra its your turn on the trampoline"  
  
"I aint going on any fucking trampoline" Lyra argued as she folded her arms  
  
"Come on Lyra just one go" The PE teach argued back but in a soft manner not knowing what he was getting himself into  
  
"FINE!!" was all she shouted back, her long silver fringe covered her eyes but you could see her evil smirk under it.  
  
Lyra climbed onto the trampoline and started to bounce up and down getting higher every time she did. Her jumps became soo high that soon she could reach the supporting bar that went across the gym roof. Lyra grabbed it and used her power slam bringing down the gym ceiling. Everyone ran outside screaming (except Bra who just flew out).  
  
"LYRA-CHAN!!!!" The teacher bellowed  
  
"Ya" She answered casually as she walked through the crowd of girls  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!?"  
  
"It fell"  
  
"IT FELL!!? MORE LIKE YOU TRASHED IT!!!!" The teach' shouted going red in the face with a vein that was sticking out.  
  
"HEY FUCK YOU!! I TOLD YOU THAT I DID NOT WANT TO GO ON THAT PIECE OF SHIT. BUT YOU MADE ME SO YOU PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!" Lyra shouted back so loud that the whole school could probably hear, after that being said she stormed off to go get changed.  
  
"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! KIDS THESE DAYS!" Were the last words of their PE teacher.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
"And that's the story of how you scared off Mr. Kamen" Bra finished  
  
"And you're point is exactly?" Lyra added  
  
"Lyra weren't you even listening to me?" Bra asked getting agitated.  
  
"Err............what.........sorry I wasn't listening"  
  
"ARG...Anyway what lesson have we got first?"  
  
"Drama" Terry quickly added  
  
"Oh no" Lyra and Bra groaned the with same amount of ' Oh what a shit lesson'.  
  
*****After registration and in the drama hall*****  
  
"Hello class you may not know me but I'm Miss. Stem your new drama teacher"  
  
"Yea we had you last year you dope" Lyra snorted.  
  
"Ok class this term we will be doing Romeo & Juliet, any volunteers to be Romeo?"  
  
"OO me pick me miss" Terry begged as he shot his hand up  
  
"Ok Terry your Romeo, now who wants to be Juliet?"  
  
"Oh yeah please pick me" Bra joked with sarcasm dripping off the end of her tongue.  
  
"Ok Bra your Juliet" Miss. Stem picked her out.  
  
"Wha' I didn't even wanna.... I was...oh I hate drama" Bra slouched down I her chair while Lyra was laughing hysterically at her.  
  
"Shut up Lyra" Bra snorted at her.  
  
"Lyra why don't you be Juliet's nurse?"  
  
"Fine" Lyra accepted too caught up in her laughing though to actually realise what she had volunteered to do.  
  
Miss. Stem got the every member of the class to be a member of the play before they actually started.  
  
"Ok now that we have you all set lets start rehearsing" Miss. Stem handed out plays to each of them.  
  
"Wha'... Im Juliet's Nurse!?"  
  
"Yea Lyra you're my nurse. Why?" Bra asked smugly  
  
"I didn't fucking volunteer to be the bloody nurse!?"  
  
"Oh yes you did"  
  
"When then?"  
  
"When you where too caught up in laughing at me. That's when"  
  
"Oh for kami" Lyra argued through clenched teeth as she screwed her play script up in her hand through anger.  
  
Soon it was the end of the lesson and there second lesson past just as quickly.  
  
*Break time bell rings*  
  
"Yea' am I glad to be outta Technology" Bra cheered as she met up with Lyra and Terry at break time.  
  
"I looove technology how could you hate it?" Lyra commented  
  
"Yea well unlike you I don't chase people with hammers and screwdrivers"  
  
"Hey you forgot to mention when I threatened that boy"  
  
"What you mean when you were gonna shove his hand in the electric sander?"  
  
"Yea.... oh you should've seen his face it was so funny...he looked like he was gonna shit himself" All three of them laughed and before they knew it break was over and they had PE.  
  
After they all got changed they headed into the 'New Improved' gym.  
  
"Hey it aint that bad" Bra commented as she entered  
  
"Peh...It's just a gym hall. What's the big deal?"  
  
"Well it's good as you destroyed the last one" Terry also added  
  
"Hey shut up! You're only here as your crap at PE and they decided to put you with all the girls" Lyra snorted back at his comment.  
  
"So I wonder who our new PE teach' is then?" Bra wondered to herself  
  
Then he entered. Bra didn't believe that tall dark and handsome was the ideal bloke but this was the exception.  
  
"Hey my name's Mr. Son but you can call me Goten"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there you go chapter 2 is finally up *YAY* Well I hope you like it. I was wondering if I should put it under humour as well but I don't think its actually that funny so its up to you really. Just tell me if you think I should also put it under humour. Also chapter 4 of my other fanfic Love, Truth & Forgiveness should be up very soon ok. Don't forget to R&R or no more clover. VVC xxxxxx 


	3. Playing Dangerous

Disclaimer: All I own is the whole in the bottom of my socks. Ok.  
  
AN: Well helloo peoples!! I'm very very very sorry about how long it's taken me to get this chap outta my way. Please forgive me. Big thanx too: AmariyaSlayer, Flaming Tsunami, blink-182-r-gr8 and Dimitry. Special thankies too: Derek429 – thanks it's always nice to get a review as nice as that. Weird thanks too: Fo – What the hell can I say except oO Well on wid the show! VVC   
  
Chapter 3 – Playing dangerous  
  
Bra didn't believe that tall dark and handsome was the ideal bloke but this was the exception.  
  
"Hey my name's Mr. Son but you can call me Goten"  
  
Bras jaw dropped when she saw his bulging muscles through his top.  
  
"Right today we're gonna do tennis"  
  
Everything was already set up so all the girls and guy had to do was fetch a racket.  
  
"Hey Bra? What do ya think of the new hot PE teach'?" Terry whispered  
  
"He is like soooo HOT!!!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Hey what you two lovebirds talking about?" Lyra but in their conversation.  
  
"Oh nothing" They quickly replied at the same time  
  
"Ok I'm gonna bunk off, I cant be assed to do PE today. Its first day back for crying out loud" After that said She was gone  
  
"Hey Terry I gotta plan up my sleeve" Bra grinned  
  
"But Bra you're wearing a T-shirt?" Terry corrected Bra a little confused  
  
"Terry it's a figure of speech"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Your so blond"  
  
"Yea' I know I have blond hair" Terry and Bra chuckled a little before they got back to reality "So Bra what is this plan of yours then?"  
  
"Just watched the master of flirting" Bra smirked a smirk that her real father would have been proud of.  
  
"Hey sir!!" Bra called out  
  
"Yea'" Goten replied  
  
"I need some help!"  
  
Goten walked over to bra "What's up?"  
  
"I don't get how to make the ball go straight, it always ends up on the other side of the hall"  
  
"Well the trick is that were ever the racket ends up its always were the ball goes, so if the racket stops in front of you, with the edge towards Terry that's were the ball will go" Goten explained (AN: I have no idea if that makes any sense but if you play tennis you probably understand what I mean)  
  
"Erm...could you show me?" Bra asked while leaning towards Goten in a flirty manner.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Goten stood behind Bra, wrapped his arms around her and placed then on her arms.  
  
"'K this is how you hold the racket" Goten explained  
  
Bra pushed her body backwards so her back was in contact with his chest. The smell of his strong aftershave was taking over her mind, Bra stopped taking in what he was telling her but every so often she would let a 'uh- huh' or 'oh I get it' slip out, just to make it seam as if she was paying attention.  
  
"Ok has that helped you a little?"  
  
"Yea thank you Mr. Son" Bra thanked  
  
"Hey just call me Goten" After that Goten wandered off to help some more students  
  
"Bra you are such a flirt" Terry complimented with jealously dripping out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh I know" Bra yet again smirked.  
  
PE was soon over so Terry and Bra had gone to get changed.  
  
Lunch  
  
"K Bra im now gonna go to gay club in the boys toilets"  
  
"K cya Terry"  
  
Terry wandered off to the boys toilets were... well gay club was held every lunchtime for an hour. Bra had never realised how quiet it was with out Lyra around as she was always there to cause arguments or pick fights with someone for no reason.  
  
Bra wandered past a group of girls that were talking about there stupid girly stuff. All was fine until Bra heard one of them cough something.  
  
"Slut"  
  
Bra turned her head and saw her worst enemy Kon Paris, she had longish dark brown hair and eyes to match.  
  
"What did you say you fucking bitch!?" Bra spat  
  
"I called you a slut, why?" Paris smirked the most pathetic smirk in the world. In the back round her mates were all laughing thinking that Paris was really 'cool'.  
  
"Wanna come here and say that to my face you good for nothing air headed bitch!?"  
  
Paris strolled over to Bra and went to say it again, but Bra quickly grabbed her hair on the back of her head, and slammed her face onto the top of a trashcan (it had a metal lid).  
  
"Don't piss me off ok"  
  
Paris shook herself free and started waving her hands about hitting Bra, which done no damage at all. Then she grabbed Bra's hair when she wasn't expecting it, and spat her gum in her hair. Bra got out of her pathetic excuse of a grasped and started to strangle Paris, all of a sudden a bunch of boys were standing around cheering and chanting them both on.  
  
Paris some how managed to break free, without thinking she swung her arm at Bra, Bra stepped backwards and Paris accidentally caught the button on Bra's blouse, making it rip open, but luckily for Bra she had a vest top on underneath.  
  
Bra discarded of her blouse and tossed it to the side. The guys all began to whistle and there cheers were getting louder. This caught Gotens attention; he walked over and passed through the crowd, and saw the two girls fighting. He watched as Bra brought her arm back, and landing an uppercut on Paris' jaw knocking her out to the ground.  
  
Back to reality Goten stepped forward and quickly grabbed Bra from behind locking her arms behind her back.  
  
"Come on Bra im taking you to the medical room" Goten dragged Bra who was still having a fit about Paris.  
  
Bra had calmed down a bit when they got inside the school. Heading to the medical room Bra yanked her arm out of Gotens grasp.  
  
"What do you think your doing asshole!? I can take care of myself!" Bra tried walking in the opposite direction but Goten stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Look im just helping ok"  
  
"Yea...well I don't need any help. Especially from you" She tried to push past Goten but he stepped in front again, blocking her path.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Bra looked up at Goten, she realised that no matter what he always had a calm expression on his face. She looked down at the ground and felt tears falling down her cheek. Goten noticed and gently placed his arm around her shoulder and headed for the medical room.  
  
Once inside he made Bra sit on the small camping bed, and he knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Bra, what's up?" He rubbed the top of one of her arms to calm her down a little.  
  
Bra looked up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Im sorry I must go" she tried to stand up but Goten pushed her back down.  
  
"Bra tell me, please, what's wrong?"  
  
"Its just that...that...I have a hard time at home...and I don't need it at school as well" Bra looked away as if she was ashamed.  
  
"What happens at home Bra? Tell me"  
  
"I cant I've told you too much already"  
  
"But maybe it'll help if you get it out of your system. There's something eating you up inside, isn't there?"  
  
Bra nodded to Goten's question, and explained to him "My parents adopted me cause my mother couldn't have her own children, but when I was two she fell pregnant and had a son" she paused for a moment then spat, "ever since my father has done nothing but hurt me, and lately im finding myself protecting my mother and brother. You don't understand...id do anything to end my life"  
  
Another tear ran down her face, Bra was cradling her head in her hands and was crying so much that she couldn't hear herself think. All of a sudden she felt strong arms wrap round her, not realising she flung her arms around Goten's neck and she felt him hug her strongly, but it still seemed gentle.  
  
Bra realised what she was doing and all of a sudden she pulled away.  
  
"I...Im very sorry" She apologized  
  
Bra stood up and headed for the door until she felt something grasp her wrist. She stopped and turned around. Bra looked up to Gotens face and saw that he had a worried look, but something told her legs to move towards him, and they obeyed.  
  
Moving slowly towards Goten she suddenly had this rush of excitement run through her body, she stopped when she was near him and lifted her arms slowly around his neck. Goten wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and lowered his head towards hers. There lips barely brushed, then the bell rang.  
  
Bra shot back and looked surprised, quickly turning around she opened the door and hurried out.  
  
Goten was left alone in the room not believing what he had almost done. The only thought that ran through his mind was I almost kissed a student  
  
Bra rushed down the halls of the school and ran out of the front doors, flying off, away from everything and everyone.  
  
K like I said before im very very very very sorry about not getting this chapter out sooner. But I've been swamped with tests at school and going on holiday E.C.T.  
  
Well review soon ok Luv VVC 


	4. Family Incidents

Disclaimer: All I own is the tuna & sweetcorn sandwich filler, that I sadly ate the other day. =(  
  
Hiyaz peeps I just wanna give big thanx too: Flaming Tsunami, AmariyaSlayer, Derek429 & Fo for the reviews. Im glad you liked the last chapter .  
  
Thank you Fo for helping me with this chapter for the excellent idea   
  
Chapter 4 – Family incidents  
  
Bra finally landed in her back garden after a long fly around the town and a very quick trip to the hairdressers to get the gum cut out. Setting down near the back door she quickly grabbed the key out of her bag, unlocked the door and walked in letting the door slam behind her.  
  
She slouched down in one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen, letting her belongings fall down by her side.  
  
Then someone entered  
  
"Hey Bra, I didn't know you'd be back already"  
  
Bra shot around and saw Jason  
  
"Oh hey Jase. How come your home early?"  
  
"Err...Well I kindda got sent home"  
  
Bra laughed "Really, that's my lil' bro" Bra grabbed Jason and locked his neck into a noogie.  
  
"Hey Bra stop it"  
  
Bra let go of Jason and watched him as he rubbed his head  
  
"Ill be in my room ok Jase" Bra started to walk towards the stairs until she felt something jump onto her back, and lock there legs around her waist, making her fall to the floor.  
  
"Got'cha" Jason cheered  
  
Bra just laughed and shot up, Jason fell off as he was unaware of what she was gonna do.  
  
"Com'on Jase, lets see if you can still catch me"  
  
"Ill catch you no matter what"  
  
Bra darted up the stairs with Jase close on her tail; they ran all over the house. After a while Bra realised that Jason wasn't following her anymore, she searched around quickly in each room for him.  
  
"Jase!?" She called  
  
"Where are you? This isn't funny Jase. Just come out!!!"  
  
Then all of a sudden he appeared from no where and jumped on her  
  
"Ohmygdjasondontdothatagainyouidiot" (translates to: oh my god Jason don't do that again you idiot) Bra quickly blurred out  
  
"Haha...Got'cha" Was all Jason laughed  
  
"Hey lemmie up" Bra rolled Jase off her and stood up, quickly brushing herself down.  
  
"Works every time" Bra looked down and saw Jason smirking at her as if he was about to laugh.  
  
"Yea I know it works every time" Bra began to walk off until she heard someone unlocking the front door.  
  
"Jase, who do you think that is?"  
  
Jason quickly got up and stood next to Bra, "I dunno, Dad maybe"  
  
"Shit, we gotta hide"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because were supposed to be at school for another 20 minutes" Bra quickly threw Jason over her shoulder and looked for a hiding spot.  
  
"Bra try the cupboard" Jason whispered behind her  
  
"No you idiot, Dads hanging his coat up in there" Bra shot back quietly  
  
"Oh" Was Jason's reply  
  
Then the worst thing happened, the door opened to the room that they were in and their father walked through rather surprised to see Bra standing there with Jason over her shoulder.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here!!!" He shouted at Bra  
  
She let Jason down on the ground, and stood up to her father  
  
"What's it to do with you, you asshole"  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"An asshole, why? Do you have a problem with facing the truth?"  
  
Her fathers bloody started to boil and you could tell as his face was going red with anger.  
  
"You have some nerve saying that to me you little bitch!" He spat  
  
For some reason he disappeared out of the room for a moment, and they could hear him in the kitchen, rummaging round for something.  
  
"Bra what the hell do you think your doing?" Jason started to panic  
  
"Don't worry Jase" Bra grabbed Jason by the arm and they sneaked to the front door until they heard a certain mans voice.  
  
"Where the fuck do you think your going!?" Bra turned around and saw her father at the kitchen door holding a large knife.  
  
Bra's eyes widened as she saw the rather sharp object in his grasp  
  
"Shit" Bra gasped for air  
  
"Jason quickly, RUN!!!" Bra shouted at him  
  
"No Bra im not gonna leave you" Jason grabbed onto her arm  
  
"Jason just go, you don't know what he's capable of"  
  
In the corner of her eye Bra saw her father approaching slowing, still was holding the knife.  
  
Filled with rage Bra shook her brother off her arm and made him face her in the eyes.  
  
"Jason listen too me, if you love me you'll go and run away from here. You must save yourself"  
  
Jason went silent for a second then let out a "Ok"  
  
"Good, now go!"  
  
As Jason made it for the front door Bra ran and punched her father in the gut. He quickly swung the knife and cut her chest, right over the collarbone.  
  
She let out a small scream, not too bothered about pain she headed to him again and swiftly crouched down on the floor and swung her leg out tripping her father. He landed hard on his back, Bra quickly got on top of him and punched him in the face, she kept punching until she heard something outside.  
  
A car tyre screeched and she heard someone scream, that someone sounded like Jason. Fear ran through Bra's body, she quickly landed an uppercut; she heard something crack but didn't really give a shit.  
  
Bra rushed out the open front door and looked straight onto the road, all she could see was a crowd of people, standing around something, or someone.  
  
Not thinking She ran and pushed past the crowd, when Bra got to the centre she felt nothing inside her, all her feelings just disappeared as she froze at the site of Jason laying there on the hard tarmac, a small puddle of blood appeared round his torso area.  
  
Then all of a sudden it felt real, Bra burst into tears as she crouched down beside him.  
  
"No Jason!!" She called while shaking him lightly  
  
A woman behind her placed a hand on Bra's shoulder and told her "Dear, we've called an ambulance, they should be here soon"  
  
Bra smacked the hand away from her, and stood up slowly, rage filling her body.  
  
"Who hit my brother" She spat through clenched teeth  
  
A man pushed through the crowd, "Im sorry Ma'am, but it was me" He appeared out of no where.  
  
Bra glared at him trying to keep calm and not rip him limb from limb.  
  
In the background the ambulance siren was heard, it was getting louder as it approached.  
  
Again Bra froze to the spot at the sight of her brother, lying there, so lifeless on the floor. She got pushed aside as two men with a stretcher passed through the crowd. She watched as they placed a brace around his neck, and lifted him onto the stretcher.  
  
"Is anyone here family?" One of the medics asked  
  
"Yea me" Bra reappeared from the crowd  
  
"Ok, you'll have to come in the ambulance"  
  
"Sure" She muffled  
  
Bra stepped into the vehicle after her brother was secure.  
  
In the ambulance Bra couldn't think straight. She had to sit there watching her brother fight for his life on a small machine. What if it failed? What if the ambulance crashed? What if they hadn't put him in right, they went round a curve and he flung out of the doors? What if a raging old granny got her stick and chucked it at the windscreen, and the driver lost concentration making him hit a lamp post? Stupid little things were on her mind.  
  
Shortly they arrived at the hospital, they rushed Jason to the 'Emergency Ward'. A nurse appeared at Bra's side and took her arm.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but you'll have to fill out a few forms. Is that ok?"  
  
Bra turned her head, "Sure"  
  
After filling out the forms she waited in the waiting room, every second seemed like minutes, every minute seemed like hours. The time knew how to drag when it wanted.  
  
Suddenly She heard a familiar voice.  
  
She shot round for the umpthteen time that day, she saw Goten. Bra quickly turned back around and started to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey Bra!" Goten called out behind her  
  
'Shit' Bra thought bitterly, now was not the time to she Goten's constantly cheerful, happy face, and his constant calm voice.  
  
But to be polite she turned round, Goten had begun walking up to her already.  
  
"Hey Bra? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea im fine why?"  
  
"Well your eyeliner has run, have you been crying?"  
  
Bra turned her head away, she didn't want to look in those deep dark eyes, or she'd be forever lost in his trance.  
  
"Goten I cant talk right now, I have to go" A few tears fell from her eyes and slithered down her pale cheeks  
  
"Bra?"  
  
"Goten just leave me alone!" She tried walking away but he blocked her path  
  
"Hmmm this seems familiar" She spat while looking at his arm that was stretched in front of her, to stop her walking off.  
  
"Bra if you'd just tell me"  
  
"Yea well perhaps I don't want to, cant people have secrets theses days?" Bra had a pissed look by now and was grinding her teeth.  
  
"Look since you told me today, about what happens at home..."He got cut off.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you that! Look just forget it, its nothing, I was overreacting"  
  
"How can you 'overreact' about getting abused at home?"  
  
Nothing escaped Bra's mouth except her breaths that seemed to get heavier as the little spat went on .  
  
Goten's eyes quickly scanned her to see if she had any markings, he stopped at her chest and saw a massive gash that stretched over her collar bone.  
  
"What the hell happened!?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked down and saw the gash, still blood was coming from it slightly, "Oh that?...Um" Bra couldn't think of an excuse.  
  
Goten watched as Bra lightly dragged her hand over the gash, her eyes closed through the pain of it, blood trailed on the tips of her fingers, "My father did that to me" she whispered. Bra brought one of her fingers up to her mouth and licked the red liquid from it.  
  
"Bra stop it"  
  
Bra brought her hand back down and just stared at it  
  
"My father enjoys seeing me hurt. You know, I cant ever remember being happy at home, not once" Bra took a breath, "Goten, I don't know what to do" She pleaded  
  
"Bra, come here" He pulled her into a hug, "everything's gonna be ok" He gently stroked her head and she began to cry heavily into his chest. They went and sat on the chairs in a waiting room, no one was there except them two, after a while Bra calmed down a little.  
  
"So tell me, why are you here?"  
  
"My brother got hit by a car, why are you here?  
  
"My mother's here for a check up, she's now going through the menopause, well she seems to think so" Goten grinned at Bra and she smiled back, "but I told her that she went through it about twenty years ago" Bra let out a slight laugh, "Ya know, its nice to here you laugh"  
  
Bra looked into Goten's eyes, even though she swore to herself that she wouldn't. She got lost in his deep dark eyes, just one look and you were lured into this nightmare, but not an ordinary nightmare, you'd never want to wake up, you forever want to sleep, you'd die.  
  
Bra shifted herself onto Goten's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, as Goten wrapped his around her waist. Both there heads inched together slightly. Bra could smell Goten's strong deodorant. There lips brushed, but suddenly a Doctor appeared.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Briefs?"  
  
"Yea" She quickly got off Gotens lap  
  
"Your brother has woken up, would you like to go see him?"  
  
"Oh my god, of course I will" Bra gasped  
  
"Come this way" The Doctor showed  
  
"By the way what's your name?" She asked the Doc'  
  
"My name? Its George Bongtong"  
  
"........ok" Bra tried not to laugh.  
  
She turned round and saw Goten and he smiled at her  
  
"Ill see you tomorrow Goten" Bra smiled then followed the Doctor to see her brother  
  
Well I hope you all liked that chapter Hopefully chapter 5 will be out soon, I already got the plan for it, but you know the 'new' deal...the more reviews the quicker I write the next chapter. Maybe you can all give me a few funny ideas to happen in the upcoming chapters , sorry but its kindda been more of an angst at the moment. Well ill quit blabbering on now.  
  
VVC 


	5. Whoa Time Out

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue!!!  
  
AN: Well helloo peeps , im glad you all liked the last chapter, so I thought id pull my self together and get started with chapter 5.  
  
Big thanks to – Flaming Tsunami, Fo, evildragonprincess & look-at-me-look- at-me for the reviews im glad to see I got 2 new fans.  
  
Chapter 5 – Whoa Time Out  
  
Bra had a rough night; she saw Jason at the hospital but he wasn't really 'with it'. She got a quick check up and had her gash treated then bandaged.  
  
She went home after and was glad to see her mother, but no father. Perhaps he had left for good; perhaps he was in a ditch with the moles and dying. Ether way she didn't care, but felt kindda sorry for the moles.  
  
After having very little to eat she went straight to bed and woke up in the morning to the sound of her stupid alarm clock.  
  
"For fuck sake" Bra mumbled bitterly as she grabbed her clock and chucked it against the wall. She dragged herself out of bed and looked at the clock on the floor.  
  
"I wonder why it never breaks?" She questioned the thin air, "oh well".  
  
Again she got ready for school and went down stairs in to the kitchen, seemed weird Jason not being there. After a slice of toast Bra left the house, she listened to Metallica again on her CD Walkman and hummed along to the words.  
  
Shortly she was at school and greeted by Terry's cheerful face.  
  
"Ah like hi bitch" He hugged her  
  
"Hi terry, how are you today?"  
  
"Well I split up with Jeffrey, and got me a new boyfriend"  
  
"Jeez Terry, how do you manage to find all these gay guys? You've had more boyfriends than me"  
  
"It's 'cos everybody loves me bitch" Terry done a little happy dance.  
  
Then behind them Bra and Terry heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Bra" A boy called out in his scratchy yet annoying voice.  
  
Bra turned round and saw Steve, "Yes Steve"  
  
"Guess what"  
  
"Surprise me" Bra said with a bored expression on her face  
  
"I had a boner when I woke up this morning, and it had your name written all over it" Steve put an arm over Bra's shoulder  
  
"Stu, there's three letters in my name, there's no way it could fit on your joint"  
  
Terry couldn't control his laughing as Steve stormed off in a huff.  
  
"Hey don't laugh without me!" Called a voice from behind  
  
Bra turned around, "Oh, hey Lyra!" Bra waved at her  
  
"So you two love birds, what did I miss yesterday?" Lyra asked  
  
"Oh you missed the fight between Bra and Little Miss. Look at me im a model," Terry answered  
  
Lyra's face dropped, "I missed a fight? NOO!!! HOW CAN THIS BE!?"  
  
"Well you decided to bunk off and you missed it, that's how it can be" Bra shot back  
  
"Hey don't get too pissy, cause you might end up pissin' your self"  
  
"Lyra, that was such a shit comeback" Bra added  
  
The bell went so they all dawdled into the school building. Bra sat through English bored out of her mind, the class were reading a book, but Bra had no idea what it was about she couldn't quite follow. How could she care about a stupid book anyway when her brother was in hospital and her father was maybe prowling the streets?  
  
But soon the next lesson rolled round, Bra walked alone through the corridors, pushing past a few crowds of girls that were chatting about there normal crappy girly stuff. Bra walked in the classroom ready for her History lesson, she sat at her desk and overheard a group of girls behind her whispering about her.  
  
"Have you heard about how fucked up her life is?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear her father knocked her brother over because he was pissed" One answered  
  
"I heard that her father sexually abuses her," Another answered  
  
Bras face drained, she pushed her desk forward and stood up. She turned around and grabbed the girl by her collar and pulled her out of her seat.  
  
"You don't even know half of the fucking story, so why don't you just keep all this shit to yourself?" Bra dropped the girl and rushed out of the classroom. The corridor was empty with the exception of her.  
  
Bra began to cry as she rushed trough the corridor, she turned a corner and tried to open the girls toilet door, but as usual it was locked. She slammed a fist on the surface; she went back round the corner. She slowed her pace to a walk, looking down at the floor as she went along. The next thing she knew was that she was on the floor, she walked into someone, but didn't really care who, if it was a teacher they'd bitch at her for not being in her lesson.  
  
But when Bra looked up she saw a pair of familiar black eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Bra?" Goten held out a hand to help her up off the floor.  
  
Bra took his hand and Goten pulled her up.  
  
"Are you ok Bra?" Goten looked her in the eyes.  
  
Not being able to handle the pressure Bra yanked her hand out of his and tried to walk off. Goten quickly stepped in her path,  
  
"Bra why do you find it so hard to talk to me?"  
  
"Because you're a teacher!" She yelled and pushed him aside  
  
Goten called behind her, "But if you thought I wasn't a teacher, would you tell me your problems?"  
  
Bra stopped in her tracks, the tears she had been trying to hold in gave way.  
  
"Bra let me take you to the time out room ok"  
  
"Ok" she mumbled  
  
The two walked in complete silence until they reached the time out room.  
  
When Goten opened the door her saw two people making out on the cheap sofa.  
  
"Chow, Rory shouldn't you be in class?" Goten bellowed  
  
"Yea why?" Chow asked  
  
"Well get bloody back to them. Both of you?"  
  
"Come on Rory" Chow winked at Rory, "Lets go make out under the bike sheds" Chow pulled Rory by his arm. He smiled at her and kissed her quickly, "Come on then".  
  
"Oh hang on" Chow stopped, "Sir?" "Yea Chow"  
  
"I thought id tell ya, save London eat a pigeon"  
  
Then the two disappeared. Goten stood there with a confused look on his face, while Bra was laughing a little. Bra and Goten went into the room and took a seat on the small sofa.  
  
"Bra, do you wanna tell me what's up? Goten placed an arm around her to reassure her.  
  
Bra thought for a second, 'he wants to help me, but is it right for me to tell him?'  
  
Goten waited patiently for her answer, then she turned and faced him.  
  
"Goten..." She sighed, "Its just that my brother is in hospital and I cant concentrate" she lied.  
  
Goten thought about it for a while and could tell she was lying, 'maybe she's just not ready to tell', Goten tried to pull her into a hug but Bra hesitated. She looked into his eyes, she saw the worried look within them and for some reason she felt happy, to know that someone cared for her...even if it was a teacher.  
  
She told herself repeatedly in her head, 'I can trust him...Im safe with him'.  
  
"Bra why are you smiling?" Goten asked her as he smiled himself.  
  
Then Bra inched forward over his lap, there faces met, again Bra took one more look into his eyes before inching further more making there lips meet.  
  
A rush ran up her spine making her shiver. Goten wrapped his arms around her body and Bra wrapped hers around his neck. Bra lay on top of his muscular body. Her heart was beating faster than ever, she knew she was in love with this guy.  
  
For what seemed like forever, they finally broke apart.  
  
"Bra what was that?"  
  
Bra rested her head on his chest, "Goten this may sound weird but...I feel safe with you, im not alone anymore", she closed her eyes softly. "Goten I feel loved for when im with you, not the type of love of boyfriend and girlfriend, its hard to explain"  
  
Goten placed a hand on her head, "It's ok, I know what you mean"  
  
They lay there peacefully until the bell rang.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Bra jumped and fell off the sofa and whacked her head on the small table in the room, "ouch...BLOODY TABLE!!!"  
  
Goten sat up of the sofa and smiled at her, he watched as she sat there rubbing her head.  
  
Bra looked and saw Goten watching her and smirked, "What you looking at?"  
  
"Nothing... Nothing at all". Bra got up onto her knees and placed herself in between his legs, wrapping her arms around him, she leant in and kissed him again quickly.  
  
Pulling away and whispered into his ear, "ill have to go". Then within the blink of an eye she was gone, Goten would have thought she was never there.  
  
'Weird, she moves as fast as a Saiyan' He sat there wondering.  
  
XxXxX  
  
Ooo Goten's getting a little suspicious about Bra and finally...THEY KISSED!!!!  
  
Well that's chapter 5 folks, hope you like it, I would like at least 8 reviews for this chap or you can say bye bye to the story. MWAHAHAHA  
  
V-V-C 


	6. New Disease

Disclaimer: All I own is my 6 disk Nightmare On Elm Street box set. Nothing else ok!  
  
A/N: Hiyaz fans thanx for the reviews, I didn't get as many as I expected but oh well.  
  
Thanx too: Flaming Tsunami, Serenity-Mokuba Lovers, Fo and Derek429.  
  
Chapter 6: New disease  
  
Next Day  
  
Bra met Terry at school the next morning and greeted him with a big hug.  
  
"Hi Terry"  
  
"Ah, why are you like so happy today Bra?"  
  
"Im in love" She hugged him tighter.  
  
"Ow Bra your like crushing me, your crushing me" Terry whined.  
  
Bra let Terry go and done a little happy dance which made Terry laugh his ass off.  
  
"So Bra who are you like in love with?" Terry walked to the side and sat on the grass.  
  
Bra joined him and held her knees close to her body, "Promise you wont laugh?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Im in love with Goten", She went bright red and hid her face in her knees that she were still holding.  
  
"You mean the PE teach'?"  
  
"Uh-huh" Was Bra's faint response  
  
"..." Terry jaw dropped.  
  
"I knew you'd act like this, so im gonna go" Bra went to get up but fell back down as Terry grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Ah, Im like so happy for you Bra. But don't you think you should have picked an easy target? Come on I mean a teacher"  
  
"Well, we kindda fell for each other"  
  
"What d'you mean?" Terry asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well its kindda hard to explain"  
  
"So try and like explain it, if I don't catch on ill drop it ok" "Well it all started when I had that fight with Paris"  
  
"Ah, what Little Miss. Look at me im a fucking model?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
"Well it all started that day. He stopped me from literally killing Paris, I began to cry, he took me to the med' room..." Bra looked at Terry who had full concentration on what she was telling him.  
  
"...And he kept asking me 'What's the matter?' So I just told him about home. Then somehow we almost managed to kiss, but then...then the bell rang" Bra frowned on the last part.  
  
"Ha like they say 'saved by the bell'" Terry joked and received a smile from Bra, "But anyway, I think its lovely you've found someone who cares for you so much"  
  
"Thanks for understanding Terry" Bra hugged Terry again  
  
"Heh heh, no worries Bra. But I know by now that even if I do disagree with you on something, there's no way I can like, change your mind. You're simply too stubborn"  
  
"Hey Terry, you wanna hear the best part about it?"  
  
"Like ya bitch," Terry sounded excited  
  
"He wants to meet me later"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea'. Well wish me luck"  
  
Bra smiled at Terry again, feeling that finally something good was starting to take place in her life.  
  
Soon it was the end of the day and Bra was walking back home with Chow. She didn't really know the girl and Bra always saw her walk past the house in the morning.  
  
"Hey" She smiled at her  
  
"Sup'" Chow smiled back  
  
After a while they got talking about music.  
  
"So Chow what's your favourite band?"  
  
"METALLICA!" She done a little happy dance  
  
"Really? I love them too" Bra joined in with Chow and her happy dance  
  
Their dances were followed by jokes and they got to know each other quite a bit. Bra didn't realised how quick it went as she was already at home.  
  
"Well Chow, I'll see ya"  
  
"Hey I'll call for ya in the morning ok"  
  
"Sure" They waved goodbye to each other and went there separate ways.  
  
As soon as Bra got indoors, she went straight upstairs to her room and put her CD player on. Quickly changing her clothes into a pair of black jeans, white vest top and she put her hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
With nothing to do she just went a laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
After a while she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in" Bra called out.  
  
Her mother entered into her room  
  
"Oh hi mom" Bra welcomed her, "What's up?"  
  
"I thought id just come and see how you were" Her mother went and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Oh, im getting on fine Mom, there's no need to worry" She smiled  
  
Her mother looked down at the floor, "Bra I heard what your father did, and how you protected your brother from him like..." She got cut off  
  
"I didn't protect Jase Mom! Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten hit by that car!" Bra turned her body so she was facing away from her Mom.  
  
"Bra, sweetie, don't take it out on yourself. Jason trusted you, and you have to understand that he panicked. That's why he got hit. But at least he's getting better now"  
  
Bra didn't answer. She didn't even want to be reminded of the subject.  
  
"Have you seen dad lately then?" She spat.  
  
"Um...no I haven't"  
  
"Mom when are you going to ditch this guy?" Bra sat up and looked her mom in the eye, "Mom do you think I don't know that he abuses you as well? I've seen the marks on your face, your arms even your legs. Mom why do you even bother with him?"  
  
"Bra im sorry to say this but, I really don't know. I don't know why I stuck around I don't even know why I married him. I use to love him, maybe I still do. But I have more important things in life like you and Jason" A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Mom im sorry" Bra hugged her tightly. She let her mother shed a few tears; she deserved it. After about ten minutes she stopped crying, and Bra heard her mom take a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I feel a lot better now" She wiped her eyes and Bra just smiled at her.  
  
"Well do you have any plans for later then?"  
  
"Yea', im going out to meet a guy" Bra hugged a pillow close to her face so her mom couldn't see that she was blushing.  
  
"A guy?" he mom smiled at her, "How come I haven't heard of this guy before"  
  
"Because we only just met mom"  
  
"Well you be careful" She had a straight face on, "Guys may tell you that you cant get pregnant the first time, but you bloody well can" She let a smile slip again.  
  
"Mom shut up" Bra lightly nudged her mom in the arm from embarrassment.  
  
"Well its true. Anyway what time are you roughly leaving?"  
  
"Erm..." Bra quickly looked at her clock, "In about one hour. How come?"  
  
"Well as I have some business to take care of at work, so ill leave you some money and you can buy your tea down town, ok?"  
  
"Yea sure" Bra nodded.  
  
Her mom left Bra's room and returned about five minutes later, giving Bra money to get some food down town. Then she left for work.  
  
In the spare time Bra just checked quickly if she had any emails...as usual no (AN: Bit like me then). Then she decided to play on her brothers Gamecube for a while. She played on Metal Gear Solid and beat Sniper Wolf for her brother on hard mode. Bra took a quick look at the clock and realised it was time to leave.  
  
She left the house and locked the front door. The neighbours were out in the front garden doing some gardening and they gave Bra a funny look, she just gave them the V and continued to walk on.  
  
Bra couldn't help it; she just had a grin slapped on her face. Shed never been so happy...or excited even.  
  
Bra was in town with 10 minutes and headed towards a small alley between two shops. As she walked on she could hear a males voice...Gotens voice. And it sounded like he was talking on his mobile phone to some one. Hearing only his side of the conversation from round the corner...  
  
'Yea'  
  
'Ok'  
  
'I gotta go now, so ill see ya later'  
  
'Ok bye, love you' then he hung up  
  
Bra's mind was buzzing. 'LOVE YOU!!! FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!!' She darted out of the alley and fly home. Bra was temped to cry but anger held her tears in.  
  
Reaching home, she unlocked the door and as she went in she threw her keys to the side somewhere. And ran upstairs. To calm herself down she put on Spineshank full blast, and could feel the floor thumping from it.  
  
Bra slung herself on her bed and cried loudly into her pillow, then the song 'New Disease' came on. In her mind the words where going round.

_Now I can take this, everything I know__Realize that I'm nothing I wanted to be__I can never change anything I've done_

_Because it's the only thing I have left_

__  
  
Bra got up and walked over to her window, she sat on the windowsill and laid her legs out as well. Bra looked out, the weather seemed happy. Sunshine shining brightly that it almost blinded her.

_Blame myself again for what I didn't do__Never even knew it was coming from me__It changed the way I felt, the worst is yet to come_

_Because I have gone too far now_

__   
  
Bra heard her phone ring. She picked it up from the side and looked. Goten was calling, 'how the fuck did he get my number?' without thought she just pressed the reject button and set her phone on her lap._Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody__Changed my mind__And it leads me to a new disease__Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody__Let it die_

_But it still becomes a new disease_

Next thing she had a text from Goten reading: Bra where are you did you forget we were meeting? Goten XXX  
  
She couldn't hold it in, Bra's reply was: Fuck off with your other girlfriends!!! Bra xxx Then she turned her phone off and chucked it onto her bed._Is this all worth what this has done to me__Watered down my senses and turned them on me__Fuck morality and everything I know__If I didn't hate this then I couldn't cope__Impersonate myself for what I used to be_

_Denial is all that's left now_

__  
  
Bra got down from the windowsill and walked to the other side of her room. She found a Coke can on her bedside cabinet and unscrewed the top. Inside she found a large needle and a body ring.

_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody__Changed my mind__And it leads me to a new disease__Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody__Let it die_

_But it still becomes a new disease_

__  
  
She went to her parent's room and found a lighter in her dads draw. Then she went down too the kitchen and found some disinfectant and ice cubes, she grabbed them and retreated back to her room.

_Seething in my head__I'm suffering instead__I can't remember why_

_This meant so much to me_

__  
Bra placed the large needle into the disinfectant to sterilise it. With that done she took the needle and placed it on the side, she used one hand to hold the lighter under it and used the other to hold the ice to her lip.

_Doubt__Did I ever want this?_

_It's all I could've been, it's all I would've been_

__  
  
Bra dropped the lighter and quickly brought the needle to her lip

_Doubt__Did I ever want this?_

_It's all I've ever been, it's all I'll ever be_

__  
Removing the ice she pierced the needle into her bottom lip.

_Seething in my head__I'm suffering instead__I can't remember why_

_This meant so much to me_

__  
Bra screamed from the pain, but she quickly got the ring and replaced it with the needle. Blood was dripping everywhere.

_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody__Changed my mind__And it leads me to a new disease__Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody__Let it die_

_But it still becomes a new disease_

__  
  
Her lip was on fire. Bra ran to the bathroom and tried to drip cold water on it. She thought 'what the hell made me do this?'

_Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody__Changed my mind__And it leads me to a new disease__Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody__Let it die_

_But it still becomes a new disease_

__  
Bra was leaning over the sink just watching the blood treacle down the pipe. Then suddenly she felt a heavy hand thump onto her shoulder. Bra felt like she had shit herself, she turned round faster than Sonic the Hedgehog can run. And her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

_But it still becomes a new disease_

_But it still becomes a new disease_  
  
XxXxX  
  
Well people that was chapter 6 and I hoped you like it. I've been having a think and the LEMON might be here in chapter 8 or 9. Might even start next chapter.  
  
OK it would really make my day if you could take me up too 30 reviews. If you do ill make the LEMON happen SOON. And you wont have to wait for like another 2 chapters. Well cyaz and I hope u enjoyed this chapter.  
  
V-V-C


	7. Moving Out!

Disclaimer: All I own is my Tribal Game Boy SP Bet your jealous!!!...don't sue

Thankies too: Serenity-Mokuba Lovers, Flaming Tsunami, Fo, Derek249 & gotenfan54.

Thankies for getting me up to 30 reviews. Like I promised I give ya'll a treat...well...kinda.

On with the story!!!

XxXxX

Warning: This chapter contains scenes of rape. Don't read if you feel disturbed by this.

Chapter 7: Moving out.

Bra was leaning over the sink just watching the blood treacle down the pipe. Then suddenly she felt a heavy hand thump onto her shoulder. Bra felt like she had shit herself, she turned round faster than Sonic the Hedgehog can run. And her eyes widened when she saw who it was...

"D...dad?" her voice trembled.

"Hello princess" He gave her a creepy grin.

"Get off me your asshole!" Bra smacked his hand off her shoulder

"What's the matter? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Why should I? There's nothing to love about you!" Bra backed up until she was against the wall.

"I'm your father"

"You're not my father you're a fucking wife beater a child abuser a kiddy fiddler! How could anyone even like you!?"

"You obviously love because you still call me Dad. Your mother loves me because she stayed with me" He flashed a smirk at Bra to prove his point.

"Get away from me!" Bra pushed past him and ran to her bedroom. But her dad smashed down the door.

"Look you little bitch, your nothing but trouble. I never even wanted to fucking adopt you. I never wanted Jason! Your both mistakes and I hate both of you! But you princess, you 'aint even mine. You're nothing to do with me, heck; we don't even share the same last name"

"Your point being?" Bra cocked an eyebrow and inched backwards as he inched towards her.

"Oh nothing much" he grabbed her arm.

XxXxX

Goten looked at his phone and saw he received a text from Bra.

It read: Fuck off with your other girlfriends!!! Bra xxx

'Huh what does she mean by other girlfriends?' Goten thought for a moment.

'Did she...did she hear me on the phone? Shit!' Goten took off and headed towards Bras house.

XxXxX

By now Bra's dad had her on the floor trying to rip her skirt off.

"Get off me!" She kicked him in the face which stunned him for a few seconds. During these few seconds she made a run for it out of her room and down the stairs. She could hear her dad not far behind her.

'Shit!' Bra had nowhere to go. Even the doors were locked, 'that fucker had this planned!' She turned round and saw him there, in her face.

"Were you gonna run too princess?" He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her onto the kitchen table. Bra hit her head hard so she was a little out of it.

He climbed on top of her and ripped off what was left of her skirt. He began to undo her top until something grabbed hold of his leg and yanked him back; he hit his chin on the edge of the table.

Bra looked and saw Goten standing there then her mind blacked out. (she passed out)

Bra's dad got off the floor cradling his chin. "Who the fuck are you?"

Goten didn't say a word, instead he grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the wall. He pulled his head back and smashed it forward again.

Goten let go and saw as the mans body fell to the floor. Goten watched his hand as it twitched slightly. Goten added.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that question" He looked up at Goten from the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" Goten didn't back down one bit, by doing so he saw the fear creeping into this mans eyes.

"Her dad" he spat

Goten couldn't believe it, Bra's dad was trying to rape her. Goten's body filled with rage, he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the kitchen wall. And finished him with an uppercut. Thankfully Goten had knocked him out. Goten saw Bra's body lying on the table. Goten wandered into the living room and found a blanket on the sofa. Going back to the kitchen he wrapped Bra up and flew back to his apartment.

About half an hour later Bra woke up in a weird surrounding. She was lying on a navy blue sofa. She sat up and saw Goten's dark eyes staring at her.

"Bra are you ok?" Goten asked as he placed his cup next to him on the table.

"Were the fuck am I?"

"At my place. Bra are you ok?" Goten questioned again.

"Why the fuck would you care?" She spat at him.

Goten had had enough, "What the fucks your problem!?" Goten stood up.

"You're my fucking problem; you're like a fucking disease! You never go away!"

"Well maybe you should get a jab and I might fucking disappear!"

Bra stared at him blankly and began to laugh.

"What you laughing at?" Goten shot back at her not impressed.

She stopped laughing, "Sorry I thought you made a joke"

"Yea well maybe I should have left you there for you're so called 'dad' to rape you"

Bra couldn't think of anything to say, she just let her head drop and she looked at the floor.

"But you know, me being the kind person I am I thought I'd help you and bring you back here" Goten slumped into the chair opposite Bra.

"Goten?"

He ignored her.

"Goten who were you talking to earlier on the phone?"

Goten looked up at her, "huh?"

"I heard you talking to someone, who was it?"

"If you must know it was my mum. Why who did you think it was?"

"I thought you might have had another erm..." Bra didn't finish.

"Let me guess you thought I had another girlfriend right?"

"I'm sorry Goten"

"Bra it's ok. Come here" Goten held out his arms and Bra went and sat on his lap.

Bra placed a small kiss on Goten's lips.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sorry Goten for being a bitch to you"

XxXxX

Bra's mum, Sasha, returned home from work. As soon as she got in she dropped her briefcase and went upstairs to change her clothes.

Coming back down Sasha thought she'd do a bit of work on her plants in the greenhouse. While watering the tomato plants she heard a crash. Sasha turned and saw a rock surrounded by small pieces of glass. She saw her husband through the broken panel of glass; he was advancing towards the greenhouse.

Within a flash he was right in front of her tightly gripping her arm.

XxXxX

"Goten is it ok if we go back to mine? I feel really dirty and wanna grab some clean clothes"

"Sure thing" Goten smiled at her.

Goten went to pick her up but Bra inched backwards.

"What's up?" Goten asked a little confused by her move.

"No need, I can fly myself" She smirked at him, Goten thought to himself, 'I've seen that smirk before'.

Goten quickly gave Bra a spare shirt to borrow then they both took off too her house.

No one was home which was a relief. They both went up to her room and Goten asked Bra.

"Hey do you have a spare bag?"

"Yea why?"

"There's no way your staying here, your coming to my place"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I say otherwise?"

"ok"

Bra told Goten were the bag was and he came back with a suitcase.

"Here Bra, fill it"

"Err ok"

Bra went round her room and chucked all her clothes into the case with all her underwear and toiletries.

In the end Bra had two cases packed. All her draws were empty.

Bra walked over to her window and could see the greenhouse. Goten walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. Bra turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

While caught in the kiss Bra took a quick glance out of the side of her eye and saw a red flash in the greenhouse. She quickly pulled away from Goten and darted out of her room.

"Bra!?" Goten called after her and followed her out of her room and down the stairs. He saw her run out of the back door.

"Bra!?" He called out again.

Goten saw as she stopped in the doorway of the greenhouse, Goten caught up to her and saw a woman lying on the floor of the greenhouse, she had been stabbed in the gut with what looked like a large piece of glass.

"Shit!" Goten scooped up the woman in his arms, "Bra take your things and go to my place, wait till I get back"

Then Goten took off to the hospital, after about an hour Goten left. 'Jeez why is it always the nice people that have a fucked up life?' Tired of flying Goten got a cab home.

As he got in he saw Bra sitting on the sofa.

"Bra are you ok?"

"My mum never did anything to deserve this"

"Don't worry ill make sure you'll be safe" He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Goten" Bra smiled back and returned the hug

XxXxX

OO Bras moved in with Goten... I SENSE A LEMON ON ITS WAY!!!!

Well that's chapter 7 and I know its shit so sue me...actually please don't im very poor right now.

Well I would like 5 reviews for this chapter please.

Hope you like

Until next time

V-V-C


	8. Is He The One?

Disclaimer: All I own is the stupid pink fluffy pen that's in front of me now, that actually belongs to my mom...DON'T SUE ME OK!

AN: Hey guys I'm really sorry for the last chapter. I got bored one day and decided to read my own story cos I'm so sad and it came to chapter 7 and I literally thought, 'what a load of shit!' So yea I'm gonna really try and improve on this chapter.

Any way, thanx to Fo, Gotenfan54, blink-182-r-gr8

Chapter 8: Is he the one?

Goten woke up the next morning on his sofa. He let Bra sleep in his bed. Goten sat up and gave himself a couple of minutes to fully wake. Dawdling to the kitchen he put the kettle on then wandered over to his bedroom door while waiting for the water to boil.

Goten opened the door very slightly, just enough to peek in and check Bra was ok. He saw her aqua hair sprawled over his pillow, from what he could make out she was lying on her front and she was resting her chin on her arms, which were positioned under her face.

Goten heard a click from the kettle, so he quietly shut the door and wandered back to the kitchen. Goten had made himself a cup of coffee and was sipping at it even though it was too hot. Leaning against the kitchen unit Goten saw his mobile on the side. He picked it up and dialled, putting the phone to his ear Goten waited for an answer.

"'Ello?" Came the disturbed grouchy voice of a man

"Hey Trunks you lazy ass, don't tell me I just woke you up?" Goten smiled knowing he'd woken him up.

"Goten? Piss off." He joked

"I love you too man"

"Anyway why you calling?"

"Trunks I need to ask you a favour. But I can't ask it over the phone. Do you reckon you could fly to Tokyo later?"

"Erm...yea I guess so. Why what's up?"

"Cant say, just call me when you in Tokyo ok"

"K"

Then Goten hung up.

Goten finished his coffee then went for a shower.

XxXxX

Bra stirred in her sleep until her eyes slowly opened and she was blinded by the sunlight coming through the gap in the curtains.

"Ah shit" Bra rolled to face away from it but instead fell out of bed.

'What the...' For a second Bra forgot she even stayed at Goten's apartment. She got herself up off the floor and walked too the door. Bra exited the room and could hear running water.

'Perhaps Goten's having a shower' Bra went too the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of water to help wake herself up a little. She felt a pain come from her bottom lip.

'Shit I forgot I...' Bra ran back too the bedroom and stumbled through her cases to find her make up mirror. Once she found it Bra brought it up to her face and caught sight of the ring in her lip.

She barley touched it but realised that it was still tender.

'I can't believe how stupid I was!' Bra rolled her hands into fists and accidentally crushed the mirror in her hand. She looked at her hand and saw a little trail of blood treacle down her palm. 'Whoops' Bra ran to the kitchen and held her hand under the cold tap, 'jeez, why do I keep loosing blood?' Behind her Bra heard the bathroom door open and Goten came out in only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bra?"

"Err yea" bra tried to hide her hand that was under the tap.

"What ya doing?"

"Cleaning my...err hands. Yea I'm just cleaning my hands"

Goten walked up to Bra and he saw as she still tried to hide her hand. He went to grab her arm but Bra quickly pulled away and ran to the bedroom. While she was in there Bra found an old white shirt in her bag. She ripped off a little piece and wrapped it around her hand.

Goten knocked on the door, "Bra can I come in?"

"Yea"

Goten went into the room and saw Bra perched on the end of his bed. He went and sat next to her, and saw that she had wrapped a piece of clothe around her hand. He took her hand in his and began to slowly unwrap the material. As he unwrapped the sight of something crimson came into vision, once it was clean off Goten saw she had cut her hand.

"Bra why did you do this?" Goten sighed

She looked up at Goten, "I didn't mean to, it was an accident"

"Seriously?"

Bra nodded

"K, come on" Goten pulled Bra up off the bed and took her too the bathroom. Bra hopped up onto the side as Goten went through the cabinets.

"So how did this happen?"

"I forgot that I pierced my lip, so I looked at it in my small mirror. And for some stupid reason I got angry and curled my hand into a fist, forgetting the mirror was still in my hand and...well you can guess the rest" Bra explained.

Goten found some cream, "Gimmie your hand" Bra held her hand up and watched as Goten rubbed some cream onto the cut.

"What's that?"

"Antibacterial cream"

"And a single guy owns that right?" Bra joked

"Well you never know, your head may fall off and you don't want to get it infected now, do you?" Goten joked back in an old ladies voice. But Goten was glad that it made Bra laugh.

He finished by gently tying a bandage and kissed her hand, "All better" Goten pulled a puppy dogface and made Bra laugh some more.

"Did I ever tell you that you should smile more?"

"Err yea the other day"

"Well I better go get dressed, still in my bloody towel" Goten left the bathroom and looked back one more time, he saw Bra still sitting on the side. Her legs were slightly apart and her hair was resting behind her ear on one side while the other side she'd let it fall lose almost into her face. Goten had an urge deep inside of him to go back and take her right there. But had to resist, Goten sighed and looked down were he could see a bulge forming under his towel. 'Shit!' Goten ran back to his room and quickly got dressed.

2 Hours later.

Goten's mobile rang and he answered it.

"Hey Trunks"

"Goten sorry but I couldn't figure out what to wear."

"Trunks are you serious?!" Goten couldn't believe what he had heard.

"No, jeez your still so easy to fool" Goten heard Trunks laugh, he could imagine him in his head with the Vegeta trademark smirk spread across his face.

"So were are you?" Goten questioned

"Err..." There was a pause, "I'm near some school"

"What's it called?"

"Fuji High"

"Ok ill be right there"

Trunks hung up.

Goten quickly called out to Bra who was in the bath, "Bra I'm just popping out quickly, ill be back in about one hour ok"

"Ok" she called back.

Goten grabbed his coat and headed off. With about ten minutes of flying Fuji High soon came into view. Looking around Goten saw Trunks sitting on top of some bike racks.

Goten landed in front of him.

"Hello stranger" Goten looked up and greeted his childhood friend.

Trunks hopped off the bike shed, "Hey pal"

They gave each other a friendly hug.

"So what's so important that I had to fly all the way here for?"

Goten went and sat on a bench.

"Well Trunks, there's this girl and she's had a pretty rough life" Goten started as Trunks had joined him on the bench.

"You made me come here because of some girl?"

"No Trunks let me explain"

"Well to make a long story short, this girl has had a bad life. Her fathers a psycho and her mom and brother are in hospital"

Trunks gave Goten a blank look

"Look Trunks all I'm asking is if I could borrow some money so I can buy a house out here. I'm gonna make her mom and brother move in with me"

"You serious?"

"Yea. Look I swear ill pay the money back as soon as I can"

"Don't worry bout it" Trunks smiled, "I have enough. In the mean time lets get some eats...I'm starving!"

XxXxX

Bra had been out of the bath for at least ten minutes and she sat on the bed drying herself off.

She couldn't stop thinking about Goten and how hot he looked this morning in that towel. With water droplets slithering down his hard chest. Bra felt herself heat up, and she could smell her strong aroma. Every second she thought about Goten made her become more aroused.

Bra lay back onto the bed and slid her hand down her body. She moaned as she came to her womanhood, Bra could feel how wet she had became. She slid I finger in between and found her clit. Bra rubbed it and moaned deeply, as she arched her back Bra slid two fingers into her entrance and began to pump them in and out of herself continuously. She felt herself reaching her peak, so Bra began to work harder, moaning as she brought a hand up and began to caress one of her breasts. Finally Bra felt her juices flow, she moaned so loud that she swore her neighbours, neighbours could hear her.

She lay there for a few minutes to regain her strength, she could smell that strong aroma lingering in the room, Bra quickly pulled her towel back on and opened a window.

As she dried her self off Bra began to think, 'Do I love Goten?'

Bra found some clean clothes and got changed quickly replacing her towel with, a black thong and bra, a black skirt that flowed just past her knees and a crimson vest top.

'Is Goten the one for me?'

She found her hairdryer and plugged it in, switching it on Bra watch in the mirror as she dried her hair. Once it was dry Bra quickly brushed it then put it up into a loose ponytail.

She wandered into the small living room and switch on the TV as she slouched onto the sofa. A sigh escaped her lips, confused by her feeling towards this man, a man that cared for her in everyway, a man that would risk even his own life for her, a man that maybe shared the same love for her.

Bra's lips formed a smile, 'I love him! I cant keep this inside of me, I have to tell someone, but who?'

'I bet Terry already knows, I don't really wanna tell anyone else because in a way this is wrong. I have feelings for a teacher' another sigh escaped her. Bra sat there watching some cooking program until a sharp pain ran straight up her spine. Bra yelped out in agony, "shit...its...grown...back!" She gasped out between breaths.

She reached round behind her and found the spot; the spot were her tail grows back once every year. Not much had come through yet so she couldn't quite rip it out.

"AHHH!" Bra screamed as another sharp. Shocking pain raced up her spine and into her neck. Bra pushed herself up off the sofa and quickly stumbled for the kitchen, knocking a few things on her way. Once there Bra quickly leaped to the freezer and grabbed the bags of ice cubes and placed them on her growing tail spot.

A sigh of relief came from Bra as the pain stopped increasing, and began to go numb instead. Bra made her way to the couch again and laid on her front with the bag of ice cubes laid on top of her tail. Still watching the cooking program Bra drifted off into a deep slumber.

XxXxX

Goten had just returned in his apartment, Trunks had to go back to Satan City to finish some paper work that was two weeks late. Goten threw his keys on the side and as he walked further into his place he saw random objects had been knocked off a small cabinet.

Goten continued in and could hear the TV, continuing into the living room Goten saw Bra asleep on the sofa with what looked like a bag of melted ice on her back, he went and sat next to her and could hear calm breaths coming from her. Goten gathered that she was asleep, he leaned forward and saw her face, she looked so peaceful, Goten brushed fallen strands of hair out of her face and placed a small kiss on her cheek and whispered to her, "I love you Bra".

Goten gently removed the bag of melted ice from her back and couldn't believe what he saw; A tail spot. He jumped back shocked from the sight, once he calmed down Goten returned to his seat beside Bra.

A smile spread across Goten's face, he gently began to rub her tail. Goten could hear soft moans coming form Bra as she slumbered. He retreated his hand and watch Bra sleep for a few minutes until she woke up.

"Hey sleepy head" Goten softly greeted as he smiled at her.

It took Bra a few minutes to wake up properly, "Hey" She smiled back.

Bra's heart was racing, even though she only knew this guy for a few weeks she already knew love was there. No one had ever cared for her like the way he had.

Bra sat up and rubbed her face, "You were gone longer than an hour" Bra smiled at him.

"Sorry, I met up with an old friend"

"Oh" Bra tried to get up but the pain caught up with her and she fell back.

"You ok?" Goten questioned.

"Err yea fine I guess" She began to rub around the growing tail.

"Ya know its better to pull them things out" Goten cocked an eyebrow as he looked in the direction of the tail.

"How do you know?" Bra frowned.

"I have one"

"No way do you have a tail!" Bra was shocked to hear this.

"Yea, but I'm confused, how can you be of the same race as me when there are only two known full bred Saiyans left on this planet?"

"Saiyans?" Bra frowned again confused by everything he had just told her.

"Never mind I'll explain another time ok" Goten got up and headed towards the kitchen Bra just sat there paralysed, and watched as Goten disappeared.

Goten had put the kettle on and wandered into his bedroom to change his top as he accidentally spilt tomato ketchup on the current one he was wearing. As he entered his room Goten's strong sense of smell picked up her aroma, he could only just smell it but it was enough to figure out what she had been doing earlier in the day.

Goten peeked out of the door and saw Bra sitting on the sofa still watching something on the TV. Goten went and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Bra blushed a deep shade of crimson as Goten made his move; she shifted and rested her head on his chest wrapping her own arm over him.

Bra felt as Goten inched his hand down her back and came in contact with her tail spot, he gently began to caress it but pain didn't strike her this time, it was pure pleasure. Bra clenched her hand grabbing his shirt and tried to moan softly, but Goten still heard.

He rubbed a little harder now and listened to Bra's moans as they increased in volume, he felt her tugging on his shirt tightly. Enough of the teasing Goten gently moved Bra so she was lying on her back and Goten positioned himself on top of her petite body.

He intended on placing a small kiss on her lips but Bra turned it into a deep one, she slid her tongue into his mouth. Moans kept escaping from Bra between kisses, she could feel Goten's hand wander down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach and hips and stopped at the waist of her Skirt.

Goten tugged at it, Bra lifted her self up letting Goten easily discarding of the garment. Goten pulled away from the kiss and pulled her top off leaving her in only her panties and bra.

Goten smiled at Bra as he lifted her up carrying her to there room, Goten set her gently on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. Bra perched herself on her elbows as she watched Goten kneeled on the floor between her legs. Bra blushed as Goten ripped off her wet black thong, Goten could smell her strong aroma.

He leaned forward and kissed her womanhood, he brought himself back up so they were face to face, kissing her gently on the lips and started a trail of butterfly kisses down to her collarbone, where he whispered to her,

"Bra you sure your ready for this?" He trailed his hand down until it was in reach with her wet opening,

Bra moaned out, "Yes" and arched her back into him.

Goten began to kiss her neck as his hand slid over her clit, a deep moan escaped from Bra. Goten moved down a little further and found her entrance, he slid a finger in and gently pumped his finger in and out of her. Bra's breaths got heavier, and heavier still when Goten started using two fingers. She could feel herself reaching her peek but Goten retreated. He heard Bra moan as if she were pleading for more.

He moved his kisses further down her body, between her breasts, down her stomach; he came in contact with her navel and decided to dip his tongue in quickly. Going further down until he reached her womanhood. Goten got off the bed and kneeled back on the floor, pulling Bra forward so she was right on the edge. Goten placed a hand gently on each hip and leaned in.

Goten flicked his tongue over her clit, Bra moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his neck. Goten then dove his tongue further in, into her entrance. He heard Bra's moans, as they got louder still, he knew before that she almost came so this time he decided to let her cum.

Bra could feel it within her, she wished inside of her that he would keep going and not stop just before she climaxed. It was getting closer every second; she could feel a tingle inside of her rushing. She moaned out deeply and arched her back as it finally came.

Goten made sure he swallowed everything she was giving him. Once swallowed Goten licked his lips and brought him self face to face with her whispering, "Mmm yummy".

Bra blushed at his comment, no guy had ever done this thing to her out of pure love, or that was what she hoped it was. Not just a thing at he moment. Bra decided to sit up and rip Goten's shirt clean off. Doing so she saw his hard abs, she flipped Goten over and began her own trail of butterfly kisses. Starting on his collarbone Bra trailed her tongue down, licking his hard stomach. Hearing soft moans coming from Goten she went down and undid his jeans, first with the button followed by the zipper.

Bra pulled them down and saw his erect manhood straining for release. Once she discarded the jeans she decided to gently pull down his black boxers, inch by inch. Goten got a little upset by the teasing Bra was doing to him, Bra heard Goten whimper so she pulled his boxers clean off.

She saw his bulging manhood, she could never imagine him being so huge, of the top of her head she'd say at least eleven to twelve inches. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his manhood, Bra ran her tongue down his shaft. Hearing moans coming from him, going back up him Bra put the head in her mouth. Goten moaned deeply by feeling her wet warm mouth on him, he couldn't control himself for much longer.

Bra could tell he was enjoying it so she slowed her pace down a little, this drove Goten mentally insane Bra could easily tell as he rolled his hands into fists, and of course by the look on his face. Goten felt himself tighten up; he was nearly there. She kept at her rather slow teasing pace until Goten moaned out deeply and he filled her mouth with his cum. Bra swallowed, she looked up and saw his face, he looked knackered.

Bra crawled over Goten and came face to face with him, and kissed him deeply on the mouth, Goten wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with just as much passion. Goten gently rolled Bra over so she was on her back, he looked into her eyes and kissed her once more. While he kissed her Bra thought, it seemed to her that there little fun was turning into more; she knew he'd want to go further but she wasn't ready. If she pulled out would he reject her, would he take the piss out of her if he knew the truth?

Goten positioned himself but as he did he felt Bra flinch, he looked into her eyes and saw a tiny hint of apprehension. "Bra?" Goten asked, she looked back at him.

"Do you want to do this?" Goten questioned wanting only what she wanted. She didn't answer, from the look of her Goten thought she looked afraid. "Bra have you ever done this before? Its ok you can tell me the truth" Goten pulled her into a hug and felt as she shook her head in a 'no' motion.

"Bra its ok" He rubbed her back gently as he hugged and kissed her softly on the head, "Bra you know ill never do anything to hurt you". She looked up and smiled at him, returning the hug. Goten pulled the blanket over the both of them. The couple had been lying there for nearly ten minutes, Goten was half asleep until he heard Bra mumble, "I love you Goten", he looked at her and replied "I love you to Bra".

Bra could hear Goten's breaths as he slumbered. She smiled to herself and a tear ran down her cheek, a tear of happiness. Everything she had ever wanted had come true, someone that loved her for her. Not for her looks or her slim body, Goten even knew about her backround and was still there for her. He even told her that he loved her. Bra sat up and placed a kiss on Goten's forehead. She found Goten's shirt lying on the floor and decided to put it on as she got out of bed, Bra quietly made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a class of Dr.Pepper. After there fun she could murder a drink. As she gulped it down her mobile went off.

Bra answered, "Hello?"

"Hey is that Jimmy?" came an old ladies voice.

Bra knew exactly who it was, "Oh hey Grandma" Bra smiled.

"No I asked for Jimmy not Grandma, where's my Jimmy?" The old lady sounded frustrated.

"Yea Jimmy's speaking, what do ya want?" Bra tried not to laugh, he Grandma was getting on and going a bit senile.

"Jimmy I want you to visit me with Bra and my daughter, what's her name?"

Bra laughed under her breath, "Her name is Sasha"

"Who, Sally? Who's Sally?"

"Never mind. Ill come see you tomorrow Nan ok"

"Ok" Then she hung up.

'Oh tomorrows going to be fun' Bra thought to herself as she threw her mobile on he side and returned to the bedroom.

Goten still laid there in the same position as she left him, Bra took off the shirt and crawled back under his arm. As she lay there she felt his grip tighten slightly. She had never felt so safe in her whole life. For a second she thought 'He is the one' She smiled to herself as she dozed off into her own slumber.

XxXxX

Well there you go the extremely long chapter 8. Hope the lemon is ok, it's the first one I've ever wrote.

Anyway next chapter is defiantly a humour chapter. It would make my day if you took me up to 40 reviews, but if I don't get up to at least 48 ill take the fanfic off for good.

Im so evil

V-V-C


	9. Grandma We Love You!

Disclaimer: All I own is the dinosaur toy I got at Wimpy when I was about 5 called Sharktooth...DON'T SUE!!!

AN: Well im glad you all liked chapter 8 now here's chapter 9.

Big thanx to Fo for the great idea and for letting me use it.

Soz I said I wanted 48 reviews but I actually meant 38 please forgive me fans sweatdrops

Fo: Cheers im glad you liked the chapter :)

Serenity-Mokuba Lovers: Don't worry it hasn't been taken off :) but im really glad you liked it.

Derek429: What's with the tuts now??? Anyway I took the other two fanfics off because I thought id rather finish this one before I start another and also because I wasn't that fond on them which would mean that id never finish them. Anyway after this ill probably do another Bra and Goten fanfic for ya :)

Gotenfan54: Don't worry I will finish the fanfic, thanks for the reviews.

Blink-182-r-gr8: lol thanx for the review stace :) glad you like the last chapter.

Flaming Tsunami: Don't worry bout it :) I know that the antivirus systems can be a pain too. Anyway thanx for still reviewing.

Question to fans: Who thinks Goten & Trunks would look totally hot with armpit hair? Please tell me in the review.

Janie in da House: Thanx for the review. Na this isn't my first fanfic; I did have another one on here but took it off because I thought it was shit.

Baka-onna2003: Yea Trunksie wouldn't be too impressed now will he? Except he doesn't know Bra is his sister...yet. Anyway you'll have to read on to find out :p

XxXxX

Chapter 9: Grandma we love you!

Goten finally woke up, he shot his head up and saw the time on the clock, it read eleven o'clock. Turning back Goten saw Bra curled up into his chest and he smiled to himself. Goten tried to roll Bra off his arm so that he wouldn't disturb her, doing this successfully he went for a quick shower.

Goten thought as the beads of warm water hit him, 'does she really love me or was that just said through the moment'. He rinsed the shampoo larvae out of his hair then stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Then thinking about what him and Trunks were talking about earlier in the day, 'Trunks better not go over the top and buy like a mansion'

Goten went back to his room got dried and just put on a pair of boxers and a shirt, he looked at Bra, she was still peacefully sleeping. She was lying on her front and her hair was sprawled over her pillow, you could barely see her face, Goten crawled beside her a moved strands of her hair out of her face, she looked so beautiful. Goten placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She stirred a little but rolled over onto her side with her back now to Goten. He took a quick glance out of the open window, 'Shit I never knew it was open...hope no one heard' Goten chuckled to himself as he pulled it shut.

Goten wasn't really a fan of the night sky and couldn't really understand why people found it so beautiful, his favourite time was when the sun was setting into the ocean. But people just have their different views on things; Goten came away from the window and creped back into the living room. 'Hmm I'll watch a film' Goten took a quick look through his DVD's, 'seen, seen, seen, shit, boring' and so on.

'Man I've seen all these films like two thousand times already' Goten went back into the bedroom and saw a few DVD's Bra had brought with her, 'Nightmare on elm street, Halloween, The shining. Well she loves her horrors' Goten grabbed Nightmare on elm street as he hadn't seen it in a while. Popping it into the DVD player Goten slumped onto the couch and watched it. By about one o'clock he had fell back to sleep.

XxXxX

Bra rolled over in her sleep and reached her arm out expecting Goten to be there, she felt for him but no sign, waking herself up Bra realised it was morning. She turned and looked at the time ten o'clock. The sun was dim Bra could see through a gap in the curtains that it was raining, 'great' Bra found a pair of pyjamas and pulled them on quickly. Exiting the room the saw Goten asleep on the sofa, she creped up to him and shook him slightly, he mumbled something but she couldn't quite understand, she shook him again this time he opened an eye and he saw her smiling at him.

"Hey" She greeted him with a smile

"Hey" He replied back half asleep, Goten grabbed Bra's arm and pulled her onto his lap. Resting his head on her shoulder Goten started to fall back to sleep, Bra noticed so she shifted a little so they were both lying on there sides. Goten drifted off to sleep again and Bra lay there thinking, 'did he mean what he said last night? Does he really love me?' She didn't notice that she was there for nearly one hour. So she moved herself gently off the sofa and headed to the shower.

Goten woke up to the noise of running water looking at the TV he saw that the 'Nightmare on elm street' title screen was on, he sat himself up and mumbled to himself "Yep great film" He stretched arms and legs, "Damn sofa, I need to get a new one" Goten made his way to the kitchen and found himself a bowl, pouring some cereal and milk into it Goten grabbed a spoon and ate them. When finished he chucked the bowl into the sink. Bra came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her body and her hair was in a loose bun but wet, Goten just guessed that she did it up after her shower. She smiled at him before she disappeared into the bedroom.

After twenty minutes Bra came out of the bedroom brushing her hair dressed in a black vest top with a pair of black flared cord trousers on.

"Hey" Goten wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, in return Bra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, "Hey" She replied back to him with a smile.

"Hey Goten I gotta go see my Nan later, she rang" Bra informed Goten, "You can come if you want, its up to you" She continued to brush trough her hair.

"Yea sure ok"

2 Hours later

The duo made there way to Bra's Nanny's house, Goten pulled his car up in the drive and they both got out.

"Goten I'll warn you now, my Nan is losing her mind a little bit so just bare with her ok"

"Err ok" Goten frowned a little wondering what he had coming

Bra knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, but no one came.

"That's weird" Bra told herself. She tried the doorknob and found out it was unlocked, she let herself in and almost had a heart attack.

"Ahh burglars!" Her Nan screamed and went to hit Bra with her walking stick.

"Nan calm down its me Bra. You know, your Grand daughter" She spoke gently

"Well aint you heard of knocking? You almost put me in my grave" The little old woman scuffled to her chair and sat down in it.

Bra went through and sat opposite her Nan with Goten sitting next to her. Her Nan gave Goten a funny look then a smile spread over her face; she stood up holding out her arms in a hug manner, "Why Jason how much you've grown!" She hugged Goten, "Why last time I saw you, you were...erm...smaller" She returned back to her seat and Bra stopped her before she spoke again.

"No Nan this is Goten not Jason"

"Well when did Sally have another bloody child then?"

"Her name is Sasha and he's my friend"

"Oh well hello Frank" She held out her hand and Bra just hit herself on the head 'this is so embarrassing'

"Its Goten" He corrected her

"Well I don't like that name so your names Frank. Don't you dare correct me"

"Ok ok im sorry my names Frank" Goten was a little scared and just said it to keep the peace

"But I thought you said your name was Goten?"

By now Bra and Goten were confused, but Goten had to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

Bra had disappeared into the kitchen to make some drinks and her Nan had started a little conversation with Goten.

"Hey Goten did I ever tell you bout what happened to me the other day?" She peered over the top off her glasses.

"Err no you didn't" Goten shook his head wondering what she was going to say.

"Well it was really funny, I woke up one morning and I had this sharp pain right in my chest, and by god I thought I was having a heart attack, but then I looked down and I realised I was standing on my own titty!"

Bra walked in as she said the last part, "Nan! Don't say things like that!"

"Well I can say what I bloody want" Bra set the drinks down on the table and didn't realise that her Nan had grabbed her walking stick and hit Bra round the head with it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Bra wined as she rubbed her head.

"What do you expect when you put your ass in my face?" She set her walking stick back down on the floor and Goten had to control him self from laughing.

"Nan, I didn't stick my ass in your face, I was putting the drinks on the table"

"Liar!"

"Am not!" They both started to argue and her Nan went to grab her stick again and began to hit Bra with it, not doing anything as she was only a little old lady in her eighties and wasn't that strong.

Goten finally decided to step in and stole her walking stick. She gave him a funny look and just set her hands in her lap whispering the words, "liar".

After fifteen calm minutes of talking and drinking her Nan asked another question, "Where's Fluffy?!"

Confused by the question Bra asked, "Wasn't Fluffy your dog that died twelve years ago?"

"Yea lil' fucker, always disappears"

"Nan Fluffy is dead"

"No he isn't, I saw him last night I tell you on the TV! He was playing hopscotch with all the little kids"

Goten could help it anymore he burst out laughing as he had the image of a dog on a play ground crowded by tons of first year children playing hopscotch, hopping on one leg and everything. Bra turned and smiled at him but then gave him an exhausted look, "Anyway Nan how have you been?" Bra asked trying to break the awkward silence that lingered in the room after Goten's little out burst.

"Im fine but I wanna know when your bloody Grandfathers coming home, haven't seen him in a few months" She sat there in thought.

"Nan sorry to break it to you but he died two years ago"

Silence was again in the air.

"Where's your Grandfather I haven't seen him in a few months?"

Bra slapped her head, "He said he'll be back soon, just gotta buy you them poppy socks, remember?" Bra lied

"Oh yea, I hope he remembers to get me the beige ones"

Bra got out of her seat and took the empty glasses back into the kitchen; her Nan looked Goten up and down.

"Im surprised Bra found such a nice young man" She thought out loud.

"Huh?" Goten asked not sure by what she meant

"Your such a handsome young man" She winked, "You know if your ever lonely there's always a space in my bed" She winked again

"Err, thanks, I'll keep that in mind" He smiled

She started to do a little dance in her chair, "C'mon Goten, rip it clean off!" Goten sat there giving her a funny look.

"Rip what off?"

"Your shirt! Jeez are you stupid?" She continued to dance by simply waving her arms about.

After that she had a funny look on her face as if she was constipated, "Hello my name is Derek" she held her arm out, "And welcome to my cage"

(AN: no offence to Derek429 its off something I watched)

"Err ok" Bra had come back into the room

"Nan you still don't think you're that bloody budgie do you?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Yes because I am" She began to flap he wings.

"K Nan, where's your phone? Im gonna call your Doctor and book another appointment"

"It's here" She held the phone in her hand.

"Nan can I have the phone?" She held out her hand

"Fine" She chucked it and it hit Bra in the head.

"Thank you" She spat out through gritted teeth.

Soon finding her Doctors number Bra made an appointment. She set the phone on the side and explained,

"Ok Nan, you gotta go to the Doctor's next Thursday so I'll come round next week after school and take you there ok?"

"Meh, whatever" She waved her hand

Bra looked over to Goten and made a movement with her head telling him that they were now about to leave.

"Anyway Nan, im gonna have to love ya and leave ya" Bra bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They soon left and were in Goten's car, the first thing Bra did was whack her head on the dashboard and mumbled, "that was so embarrassing".

Goten placed a hand on her back, "hey it wasn't that bad. I thought she was funny"

Bra lifted her head up and smiled at Goten, "yea she is sort of funny I guess"

Goten reversed out of the drive then drove in silent to his apartment, once they arrived they both got out of the car and entered into his flat.

Goten stopped as Bra began to walk to the bathroom, "Hey Bra?"

Bra stopped and turned around, "Yea Goten?"

"Last night, did you want that to happen or is this all going to fast for you?" Goten looked her in the eyes.

"Goten I think its perfect the way it is" Bra walked back to Goten wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head on his chest, Goten returned the hug.

Bra broke the silence, "Goten last night when you said you love me, did you actually mean it?"

Goten pulled Bra away from his chest and looked into her blue orbs, "Bra of course I meant it, the very first time I saw you in P.E I fell in love with you" he pulled her back to him, "Bra no matter what I will always love you, come rain or shine"

Bra felt her heart burn, she couldn't believe what he had just said to her, she had an urge to jump for joy and run around the town three times. Goten placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, he saw a tear trickle down her pale cheek and wiped it away with his thumb, then Goten gently placed a soft kiss on Bra's lips.

XxXxX

Well that's it for chapter 9!

Hope ya'll like it

Anyway I would like 8 reviews for this chapter or ill blow it up! Mwahahaha

And fans why not check out my other Goten & Bra fanfic called The Unforgiven, but please ignore all the mistakes in the first chapter...im now going to update it (sweatdrops).

Well tata for now

V-V-C


	10. Another Day of School

Disclaimer: All I own is my Love Hina 'almost' perfect collection that Fo has nicked...get well soon...Anyway Don't Sue!!!

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews, I love you all!

This chap is for Fo for certain reasons ) Hope you like it.

XxXxX

Chapter 10: Another Day of School

The sun blared through the curtain as Bra woke up, Goten was already up as his side of the bed was empty.

Bra swung her legs over the side of the bed and forced herself to wake up. She was soon washed and dressed and ready to leave for school. She left the apartment and headed off.

It was a longer journey from Goten's apartment so she left earlier which meant she had to get up earlier which then meant she was knackered!

After half an hour of constant walking she soon arrived, Terry was no were around but then all of a sudden someone had ran into her making them both fall to the ground.

"Ah what the fuck!" She shot up onto her feet, "Watch were your going next time!"

A pair of eyes looked up at her, "Sorry Bra" the person got up and punched her in the arm, "Where the fuck were you? I knocked at your house the other morning and there was no answer!"

Bra realised the voice, "Oh sorry Chow, I've been having a rough time at home so I stayed with a...erm...friend"

"Cool, well gotta run, some asshole nicked my Gick" She shouted back as she ran off.

"Gick?"

"It means shit!" Chow shouted back

"Hmm she's weird" Bra told herself.

The bell soon went and Bra was sitting in her form class as the teacher was doing register.

Bra was in a daydream until a sudden burst at the door made her jump and two girls entered out of breath.

"Fo, Wiggm do you realise you two are late?!" The teacher shouted at them.

"Obviously not" Fo replied and Wiggm finished the sentence with, "Meh!"

Bra thought to herself 'those two are weird just like Chow' but didn't really think anything of it.

Soon Bra was on her way to her next lesson taking her seat she saw two familiar faces. Chow and Wiggm had entered with another girl called Wotty.

"Hey Bra how's it hanging!" Chow shouted out and joined her along with Wiggm and Wotty.

"Err ok I guess"

"Goodo Trev" (I love that advert)

"Trev?"

"Never mind, anyway be right back asshole still has me bloody gick, creep cant afford his own!" Again she was gone.

In the next lesson Terry had finally appeared, "Terry where ya been all morning?"

"Ahh I was like with ma boyfriend, he is such a hunk Bra" Terry started to fan his face, Bra just smiled at him.

"Terry I need to tell ya something at break ok"

"Sure bitch"

The lesson past slowly, more slowly than life itself! But gladly Bra had dragged Terry to the other side of the school field were no one would be as they could never be bothered to walked this far over, except at lunch time when they had more time.

"So Bra what do ya wanna tell Terry?"

"Terry you know Goten, the fit teacher?"

"Of course he is such a hunk!"

"Yea well we're kindda going out!"

Terry jumped up, "Seriously?!"

Bra looked up at Terry who was towering over her, "Uh huh" She smiled.

"Bra im like so happy for ya. But aint it wrong for a teacher to be seeing a pupil?"

"Terry who cares, seriously?"

"Erm no one I guess. Your parents couldn't really give a toss, and there's noting I can do to change your mind"

"Exactly"

Suddenly a football came out of nowhere and hit Terry dead on in the face.

"Whoa sorry dude can ya pass me the ball back?!" Again it was Chow, she ran up to the duo, "Hey Bra why do we keep running into each other today?" She smiled.

"Hey why don't you come over and meet everyone?" Chow didn't give Bra time to answer; instead she was pulling the two by their sleeves.

There was a group of six people, and Bra recognised three of them, this was Wotty, Fo and Wiggm. There was a little girl holding Wotty and Fo's hand, Bra found out this was Baby Bubhole, the oldest out of them but she was very sweet and innocent, and in a way needed to be looked after as she was like a little toddler sometimes. Then there was Chow's twin brother Doug and his girlfriend Kirie.

"Oh hey Bra did I tell you what happened at the weekend? It was so funny!" Chow quickly added excitedly.

"Erm no you didn't"

"Well did you know this freak called Lyra and her greasy friend called Bean"

"I knew Lyra we used to be good mates then all of a sudden she disappeared"

"Well let Chow here tell you why that is" Chow put an arm around Bra's shoulders.

XxXxX

The sun was at its highest as Chow and Fo were drag racing in the middle of nowhere, there wheels kicking up the dust of the dirty surrounding. All of a sudden they saw the figures of two people, well to phrase it better 'BEAN and LYRA!'

Chow grabbed her phone and dialled Fo's number quickly; there was a quick answer,

"Hello"

"Bean straight ahead!"

"Err Bean Machine!"

"Ready to play cat and dog?"

"Of course"

Then she hung up, both stepped down on the accelerators. They saw the two starting to run as they gave chase, then soon they had disappeared into nowhere.

They both put the breaks on just in time otherwise they would have drove straight of the edge of a cliff.

Both hopped out of their cars and looked over the edge.

"Heh heh, oopsy daisy"

XxXxX

Bra couldn't believe it, "You murdered Lyra and Bean!?"

"Well we actually say they commit suicide cos we didn't force them to jump off a cliff"

"Well perhaps they were gonna die anyway as you chased then in a car!"

"Hey it's every person for them self out here!"

"What the hell has that gotta do with it?"

"I dunno just thought id say it"

Then Bra just burst out laughing.

"Err Bra what is so funny?" Fo asked

"As if you killed then, I mean they jumped, I love your excuse!"

"Heh heh well she learns from the master" Fo put an arm around Chow's shoulder then everyone joined in on the laughing.

XxXxX

Bra was sitting in I.C.T (something computer technology) at her computer alone, apparently their teacher had gone into labour overnight so they were waiting for the substitute teacher to take the lesson.

Bra logged in onto her file then she heard a familiar voice, it was Goten's. He quickly took the register then explained the lesson plan.

'Whoa he looks hot today' Bra thought to herself as she glanced at him, 'I've never seen him in them clothes before'. He was dressed in a black suit with a black shirt underneath, and he had slim rectangular glasses (k that sounds a lil' queer but them small ones that are rectangular! Please tell me what there called if you know or if they even have a name).

Bra sat there listening to her Metallica on her walkman, then Goten made her jump as he suddenly sat next to her.

"Hey Bra" He kept quiet

"Hey" She answered back after taking one of the ear phones out of her ear.

"Hey Bra I need to talk to you at lunch, so do you think you could come by my office?"

"Huh...erm...sure" She smiled back, then Goten resumed back to his desk.

Bra watched him as he worked on his laptop and smiled to herself, she quickly popped the head phone back in her ear then got back to her work.

XxXxX

After I.C.T Bra made her way to Goten's office, she sat outside on what seemed like a footstool and waited for Goten.

He soon arrived with his laptop in one hand, hanging down his side. Bra stood up and waited as Goten unlocked the door, and went in the room and shut the door behind them.

"So Goten, what do ya need?"

"Nothing"

"Err then why did you ask me here?"

Goten walked over to Bra and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "I just wanted to see you"

Bra smiled sweetly, "Aww no man has ever said that to me before" She wrapped her arms around his strong neck.

Goten began to lightly kiss her shoulder, "Bra I love you" he whispered

"I love you too Goten"

Bra leaned forward and kissed Goten deeply on the mouth, sliding her tongue into his. After a while Bra pulled back, "Bra? What's up?"

She pulled away from his body and dawdled over to the window and looked out,

"Goten my father wrecked my life so im gonna wreck his"

"And how are you gonna do that exactly?"

"My father works in a lab, I wasn't supposed to know but I somehow found out that he is a scientist. He's been working on something for quite a few years and I heard that he's going to present the idea in some sort of big important meeting"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Im going to go to the lab and destroy it"

"Bra are you nuts?! What if he finds you there?"

"No Goten im going to break in"

"Oh, do you want me to come?"

"No I'll do it on my own" She turned and smiled at him, "well I better be going and get me some lunch" Bra kissed Goten on the cheek then left his office.

XxXxX

Well that's chapter 10 folks!

Well well well, what's Bra getting herself into now???

You'll have to read and find out in the next chapter.

Sorry bout the long wait by the way.

Please can I have 6 reviews for this one or will personally blow it up.

Gotenfan54 thank you for the awesome ideas, I may be able to fit them in next chapter, X gives big huggle X

Don't forget to read The Unforgiven, my other fanfic.

Cyaz fans

V-V-C


	11. Almost Lost It

Disclaimer: All I own is my ugly 'Roxy' slippers…DON'T SUE!!!

A.N: Hey fans thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter! BTW Thanks to baka-onna2003 for the idea in your last review, no he didn't work for them but he does now as it all fits in!

Anyway thanks to: gotenfan54, baka-onna2003, Fo, Flaming Tsunami, blink-182-r-gr8.

Sorry bout the wait!

V-V-C

XxXxX

WARNING: CONTAINS ATTEMPED RAPE!!! DO NOT READ IF THIS AFFECTS YOU!!! AND IF YOU DO READ IT WHEN IT DOES AFFECT YOU AND THEN REPORT IT BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE BEING AN ASS, WELL THEN YOU HAVE A HELL OF A LOT OF FANS AGAINST YOU!!!! INCLUDING ME!!!

Chapter 11: Almost lost it

1 Week Later 

Bra had found out that the lab her father worked in was between Tokyo and Satan City. Bra flew through the night air, the wind in her hair making her feel good with what she doing. But of course she didn't let on to Goten where she was going, heck he didn't even know if she was still going ahead with her plan.

The lab soon came into view; Bra had been flying for only about half an hour. She never knew if she was getting any closer as the only thing below her were fields or a few trees here and there.

She landed quietly on the roof and found a hatch that she could slide through. She found her self in the main vents of the building,

'Ah crap, now where the hell am I supposed to go?!'

Crawling on her front she soon saw a beam of light, it was coming from a hatch that was inside a room, she kicked it open and dropped down. No one was in the room; well there was no reason as it was night time. Leaving the room she heard the sound of footsteps and quickly hid in the shadows, two workers past her,

"Yea well I better be going home, the wife will kill me"

"Yea see ya later Dave"

Then both went there separate ways,

'Whew that was close' She sighed in her head.

She waited a while before she moved again. Bra could remember her father telling her something about what room he was in, F6R19. Bra looked on the wall and saw FG.

' I take it F means floor and R means room then…so G must be ground' She walked through the dark corridor till she found a door leading to a staircase. Creeping up 6 floors in the dark her heart started to beat faster. She was aware of every single noise that went on around her: the water pipes or heating, the creaking of stairs even the sounds of rats running around.

At the bottom of the stairs Bra could only just make out F6 on the wall next to a door, she turned the handle to reduce the noise. Opening it only just enough for her to creep through. Walking down the hallway Bra would see a door every now and then,

'R9…R10…R11…R12…' Going on she soon came upon R19,

'I guess this is it then' she opened the door and snuck in. In the room she saw all kind of chemicals upon shelves, notes scattered everywhere as the moonlight shining through the window cast a small light on them.

Bra reached into her pocket and found a torch, turning it on she grasped it between her teeth and began to rummage around. She started with the filing cabinet, opening each drawer and checking every document she found carefully.

XxXxX

Goten sat at home on his sofa whilst watching TV, and then he heard a thud on his front door.

"What the…" Goten wondered as he sat up and made his way too the door, opening it he saw a man in a black suit.

"Err hello"

"Special delivery" He handed a small box to Goten, "Sign here" Shoving a clipboard into his hands. Goten looked at the top and saw a C.C sign in one corner. Quickly signing and handing it back Goten went back into his apartment.

Ripping it open Goten found a note,

_Hey G',_

_Got ya new house sorted and it's all ready for you to move in. 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, conservatory and a huge garden…not too big eh? Anyway hope everything goes ok with the move, hope you like,_

_Trunks _

_P.S Don't worry bout the bills…I got them sorted_

Goten couldn't believe it, looking back into the box he pulled out some documents. Pictures of the house, but in Goten's eyes 'Mansion'. It was way more then he asked for, but he knew the catch if he asked Trunks for anything…I mean the guy lives in a mansion bigger than the whole of Ibiza, so this only seemed like a shed to him…least he wasn't a snob! Then finally he pulled out a set of keys each marked for each use of them: Front door, back door, garage. Then finally there was another small note in the bottom,

P.S left you a small gift in the garage 

_Trunks_

'Where's Bra? I have to tell her this!' Goten thought as he burst into the bedroom, but didn't find her there. "Bra?" Goten looked around the whole apartment, but she was nowhere. Going back into the bedroom he saw a small letter left on the edge of the bed,

_Goten,_

_Sorry but I have gone without telling you, the only reason for this is because I knew you'd try to stop me…I need to do this! He deserves it…well he deserves a lot more but im not quite capable of it._

_Please don't come and find me, I'll be back soon and unharmed…I promise you._

_Just so you know I will leave the address of where I am, if im not back by 01:00am then you should come look for me._

_Bra_

_XXX_

_Capsule Corporation _

_Laboratories_

_F6R19_

_Fujieda_

_Japan _

'What! How could she go!' Goten looked over to the window and saw it open, dropping the box onto the bed he quickly grabbed a jacket and took off. Flying as fast as he could, Goten just wanted to get to her before anything bad happened.

XxXxX

Still quietly rummaging through the drawers Bra suddenly heard a slow, disturbing creek from the door. Shooting around she saw it was ajar; someone was coming into the room. Hearing the door slam shut, she thought they had disappeared slowly standing up Bra looked around.

'What the hell was that? There's no one in here' Bra thought then suddenly she heard that cold voice echo from behind her.

"Hello Bra"

But by the time Bra turned to look at him, he was holding and cloth in his hand over her mouth. Trying to pull away Bra started to loose the feeling in her legs, it went up into her stomach, into her arms and soon she was as limp as jelly. Dropping her on the floor, Bra could only just manage to see her father standing over her, watching as he took his belt off from around his waist and bound it round her ankles. She tried as hard as she could to move but her body wouldn't have any of it.

'What has he done to me?!' Her mind was screaming, in the mean time the dark figure was starting to undo the zip on his work pants.

'Oh my God, I cant lose it here! Not like this!' She only just felt a tear treacle down the side of her face. She watched as her 'Father' stepped between her legs with her ankles still bound together, leaning down he ripped off her three quarter trousers and gripped the hem of her panties, but he stopped in his tracks and leant foreword whispering into her ear,

"Don't worry Princess, there's a first time for everything" Pulling back Bra saw him smirk in the moonlight and just closed her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do to prevent it, so she waited for the end.

Still not able to move Bra could tell that he was about to rip her panties off until she heard another voice.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bra opened her eyes and saw fear in her attacker, he turned round slowly. Behind him she saw a dark shadow, with spiky hair Bra suddenly thought, 'Goten!'

She saw as he pulled her father off her and heard him whimpering, pleading for his pitiful life.

"Please I didn't do anything. I was only playing around, you know me, 'd never do a thing like that"

"Silence!" Bra heard the voice from the other person, 'That's not Goten, his voice is different, somewhat cold and evil…'

The other man continued, "Give me one good reason why you deserve to live" He looked into Bra's father's eyes, full of hatred yet still very calm.

"Im a good worker…com'on what have I ever done wrong to you!?"

"For a start what the fuck do you think you're doing to _your daughter_!?"

"Wha' how d'you know that?"

"For starters, she's not your daughter…she's mine!" Then the two of them had gone, Bra lay there lifeless, unable to believe what she just heard.

'Was that…was that my…real father?' She started to get the feeling back in her legs but ever so slowly; outside she could hear a man screaming, but only just.

"Get off me, what do you think your doing!"

Inside still on the floor Bra suddenly got the feeling back in her hips and her hands, she rolled over onto her front and was only just able to get up. Stumbling over to the door she made her way down the hallway. Reaching the door with the stairs behind, stumbling down a few stairs, but then the feeling in one leg disappeared again, so she fell down 2 flights. Lying there for a few minutes, she forced herself up onto her feet again and made her way down the rest of the steps.

Reaching FG she saw the entrance…weirdly it was open, but Bra didn't have time to worry about that, she just made her way and made an attempt to run down the dirt road leading to the building, in the middle of nowhere.

Turning back Bra saw the two men, the man who said was her father had the scruff of her adoptive father; they were both on top of the building. Then Bra saw as the man dropped him into a heap on the floor, she heard him argue,

"You can't do anything to me! If you kill me everyone will know about it and you and your wife wont be so rich anymore!"

He looked him in the eye and knelt down by his body, "Who said I was going to kill you?"

He looked up at Vegeta dumb folded, "then what are you going to do to me?"

Vegeta got up off his knee and grabbed a rope, "You're a very depressed worker, many bills to pay, no family, stressed you could say, and you are going to…" Vegeta smirked as he tied the rope around the mans neck, "Commit suicide"

"What no!" were his last words as Vegeta picked the man up and chucked him off the top of the building. Bra watched as he hung there, breathless…lifeless…dead.

Still looking up Bra caught one last glimpse of the man that named himself her real father. He gave her one last smirk and then was gone. But Bra remained there in that one spot, as if she was waiting for something or someone.

'Will I ever see you again?' She still looked up and a single tear slid from her eye, then all came back to her about what had happened. 'He tried to rape me, why? Nothing makes sense anymore…why did my real parents give me up, when they are still caring for me.' Bra stopped when she heard Goten's voice call from behind her.

"Bra!!!" He called out; turning around Bra saw him running to her. "Bra what happened to you? Where are your trousers?" Goten quickly asked her looking her up and down.

But Bra just turned her head away, as if she was ashamed,

"Bra?" Goten looked into her eyes, "What did he do to you?"

"He tried to rape me!" Bra burst into tears as Goten wrapped his strong arms around her, "But he didn't get to do anything"

Goten pulled her away for a second, "What do you mean he didn't get to do anything?"

Bra looked back into Goten's eyes, "Well this man came along and stopped him and he called himself my father"

"Seriously?"

"Yea" Bra nodded

"Well what did he look like?"

"I didn't get to see much of him but from what I saw he wasn't very tall. He had short spiky hair and a very hard, cold voice"

Goten thought about the description she gave him and one person popped into his head…'Vegeta'

"Well what happened to your father?" Goten asked his last question

"He commit suicide" Bra smirked and pointed to the body still hanging there

Goten saw and turned back to Bra, he knew that inside she was happy... he had gone, no more hurt to her, she was safe. "Bra we better get going…we don't wanna be suspects do we?" Goten smiled at Bra as he picked her up and flew back to the apartment

As Goten flew Bra curled up into Goten's chest, 'Of course! It all makes sense now!' He looked at Bra for a second…her ocean blue eyes weren't in view; she rested her head against his chest and was falling asleep. Goten continued his thought, 'Why didn't I think of it in the first place? That smirk she does, it's Vegeta's, she can fly, she has a strong Ki…and of course the hair…Well Bulma's hair…She's the kid they got rid of all them years ago' Goten smiled to himself, 'It's a small world'

XxXxX

Goten soon arrived at his small flat, walking up the steps with Bra still in his arms he flung the door open and quietly closed making sure not to disturb her. Walking into the bedroom Goten gently placed her on the bed, pulling the cover over her. As Goten went to exit the room he saw the small box on the floor, 'The house!' Picking it up Goten looked at the documents once again. 'Should I tell Trunks that I've found his long lost sister? He always use to tell me he wanted to find her again'

But speaking of the Devil Goten's phone started ringing, grabbing it off the side he answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Goten! Got the gift?" Trunks quickly asked

"Yea man…I cant believe you got me a house this big though"

"Ah well you'll get over it" Trunks laughed, Goten could imagine his goofy face. Then a question popped into his head.

"Hey Trunks is your dad home by any chance?"

"Erm…no don't think so, he said he was going out for a second. Why?"

Goten then thought weather he should tell him the truth, 'Does he want to know?…wait a second if I lost my baby sister when I was young I'd want to look for her…Ahh fuck it!'

"Trunks you know your sister?"

Trunks' voice went quiet, "…err yea"

"I've found her!"

XxXxX

A/N: Oo how will Trunks take the news? Will he be happy or pissed? I know but you don't heh heh.

Anyway Goten has finally figured out the she's a Saiyan/Veggie's daughter…bout time!..

Also fans…im VERY sorry it has taken me like 2 months to get this chapter out. But I had to like go on holiday and I've had tests at school….but failed all of them….seriously….oh well its only crap on metals and stuff. Anyhoo im now gonna start chapter 12 (WOOT!!!) so it shouldn't be no were near as long out as this chapter.

Please R&R and I hope you liked this chap

V-V-C

xxx


	12. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: All I own is the fat cat sitting on my lap…DON'T SUE!

A/N: Hiyaz peeps, hope you all liked the last chapter of No Leaf Clover…anyway, im gonna try and post more often. Hope you like this chap too BTW. Also thanks everyone for the reviews! I hope everyone had a good Xmas and new year!

V-V-C

P.S Don't forget to RR…otherwise clover go boom boom!

XxXxX

Chapter 12: Back to Normal

Goten then thought whether he should tell him the truth, 'Does he want to know…wait a second if I lost my baby sister when I was young I'd want to look for her…Ahh fuck it!'

"Trunks you know your sister?"

Trunks' voice went quiet, "…err yea"

"I've found her!"

There was a long silence on the other side, " You're joking right?" Trunks added a nervous laugh.

"Trunks why else would I bring it up?"

"You've found her, you've found Bra?"

"Yea, honestly!"

"Well how did you find her?"

"It's kindda a long story, but you know the girl I told you about?"

"Yea"

"Well its her, and were kindda seeing each other" Goten put his hand behind his head in the trademark Son way.

"What! You're seeing my sister!"

"Hey shut up! Least you know she's safe! Anyway I was thinking, are you gonna tell your mom about her?"

"I dunno, it would be best, but…she got rid of her for a reason, perhaps she don't wanna know"

"Trunks if you would just tell Bulma about what's been happening to her. Anyway I think Vegeta saved her today, so they must want something to do with her. But just sit down and have a chat with them both, and ring me back when you know what's going on ok"

"K, talk to you later then G'"

"See ya Trunks"

Then they both hung up

Goten decided to make it a day and went to bed.

XxXxX

Bra woke up the next morning with Goten's strong arms wrapped around her. She quietly slid out and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, taking a mouthful she saw a box on the side. She set her glass on the side and pulled the box towards her, removing the lid she saw many documents within.

"What's this?" She mumbled to herself

Bra felt Goten's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed her neck. "Morning" he whispered into her ear.

"Morning" she answered him back, "hey Goten what are these?" She turned around to face Goten.

"Oh I meant to tell you about that. Erm…I got us a house to move into, with your mom and Jason" Goten lied; he didn't really want her to know that Trunks had bought the house.

Bra looked up at Goten and smiled, "Seriously?…So when are we moving into this house?"

"Hopefully soon, probably when your mom and brother are out of hospital"

"Shit! I forgot, I really should go visit them today" Bra set her glass back down on the side and made her way to the bathroom.

Goten stood there and heard the click of the kettle telling him that the water had finally boiled. Pouring it into his cup along with the milk, sugar and coffee mix. Picking it up, Goten went and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV he took a quick sip, but it was still too hot.

Bra sat on the edge of the bath, waiting for the tub too fill up, 'I still cant believe what could have happened too me last night' Bra thought as she saw the liquid she poured in evolve into bubbles. 'That bastard could have taken it away from me, but then that man…the one who called himself my father…wait, I cant just trust a man out of the blue…but then again…oh I don't know what to think anymore! Why is my life so complicated?'

The bathtub had finally filled with warm water but a layer of bubbles covered the surface. Undressing she lifted her leg in followed by the other, then lowered herself down into the water.

XxXxX

Bra and Goten had soon both got washed and were about to make there way to the hospital, "I hope they're both ready to leave…I feel so bad though, I haven't visited them once" Bra told Goten as they took off flying.

"Well maybe you should tell them that you've been busy and stuff" Goten answered her.

"Hmm, maybe" They soon arrived at the hospital.

"Err hey, I came here to see Jason and Sasha Takamine. Could you tell me what ward they're on please?" Bra asked the little woman behind the desk.

"Sure, excuse me one moment" She checked on her computer, "They're both on ward 6"

"Thanks"

Bra and Goten both made there way to the stairs and walked up the six floors, entering through the door the first person she saw was her brother, Jason.

"Oh my God Bra!" Jason ran to her as she did to him, holding each other in a tight hug. "Bra I missed you so much"

"I missed you too bro"

Pulling away Bra asked, "So where's mom?"

"This way" Jason walked off with Bra and Goten following. Entering a small room Bra saw her mother lying on a bed, "Hey mom" Bra quickly entered in and gave her mom a hug.

"Bra sweetie, how have you been?"

"Fine, I just wished I could have visited earlier"

"Don't worry about that" Her mom waved a hand, "I'm just glad that you're ok Bra" Her mother gave her yet another hug.

"Mom, you and Jason are allowed out today" Bra smiled but then saw her mothers expression change, " don't worry, your going to be moving in with me and Goten" Bra smiled again.

Her mother let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, I didn't want to go back to that man"

Over a period of 2 hours Bra told the two of them what happened to her 'Father' but left out that another man called himself her father. With there bags packed the four left the hospital and drove too there new home.

As soon as Sasha entered she dropped her bags, "Oh my…" speechless due to the size of there new home, "Goten how on earth did you afford this place? It's a mansion"

"Heh heh yea well I have a friend who's glad to help me out" Goten answered with that trademark Son smile.

"Well, there's nothing I can say except your lucky" She gave of a small chuckle.

XxXxX

After exploring the house Sasha pointed, "Hey I think it would be best if me and Jason went home tonight so we can get our stuff together"

"Yea' that would be a good idea, plus I think it would be better if me and Bra got packed up too" Goten added, "Do you want me to drop you off?"

"If you wouldn't mind" She smiled at him.

They left the house with Bra locking up and getting in the back next to her brother, "I'm glad you're OK sis" He told her as he gave her a tight hug.

"Hey Jase' you know nothing could never happen to me" She gave him a smirk.

"Oh yea, well if I remember rightly I caught you when we were playing chase in the house"

"What's that got to do with me being able to fend for myself?"

Jason sat up, "Erm…I dunno…I'll leave that for you to figure out"

Goten soon pulled up outside their house. Sasha and Jason got out of the car and Bra unwound her window, "Mom!"

"Yes dear"

"If you need anything just give us a call OK"

"Ok sweetie" She smiled, but it soon disappeared behind her front door.

Bra let a frown creep upon her face, ' an how much I hate that house' she thought but they were interrupted by Goten.

"So where should we go?"

"Huh? Oh…um, why don't we go get some food, I'm starving" She smiled at him. Bra quickly hopped between the two front seats and sat in the passenger seat.

Goten placed his hand on her knee, "you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine" She leant forward and gave him and passionate kiss. Pulling away she winked at him. Goten started up the car and made his way to a restaurant, unaware of what he was in for.

XxXxX

Really sorry it took so long and im really sorry that its not that long, but the next chapter will be _**winks**_

So I hope you've all had a great Christmas…and New Year…. and Valentines…and Birthdays if any of you had them like me and Jess…. YAY FINALLY 15! Err _**coughs**_ I mean 17 heh heh…**IM OLD ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS FANFIC I SWEAR**…. Ahh Dang Nabbit.

Anyway next chap might be a while because my mum wants to refresh the WHOLE computer tomorrow _**cries **_so when that's done I have to try and download Microsoft Office again because im not spending £300 on it that's for sure…Ahh well…

Don't forget to RR otherwise Clover go boom boom! Mwahahahahahaha

V-V-C


End file.
